Naruto Twist of Fate: what if?
by levelxtremedude
Summary: Minato and Mei had an affair with each other after meeting in bar and keep it a secret for nine months, until the Kyūbi attacks. An assassin takes one from the village training him under his wing, Naruto's life will never be the same. (Rated T just to be safe rating may change in the future (Originally Twist of Fate))
1. Chapter 1

**LXD: Ok this was an inspired story as well as an idea that came to me. ****I apologies to those readers who were reading and waiting for my other stories Uchiha's Heart revised and Heart of confession to be updated, I've been through a lot in my personal life so I didn't have time to sit down and type (I did manage to start another story called Spiderman What If), however it's safe to say Uchiha's Heart revised has been officially been discontinued. As for my other stories, I'll try to update it as soon as I can, but I'm not making any promises that might take a while. **

**Summary: ****Minato and Mei had an affair with each other after meeting in bar and keep it a secret. After nine months the night before the Kyūbi attack, Kushina finds out from Minato the truth. Naruto's life is never going to be the same again. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto and characters belong to ****Masashi **_**Kishimoto, I own the story plot and the idea was an inspiration from a story I read. **_

* * *

10 years ago: Konoha

Mei Terumī is a slender young woman in her mid-adult years around the age of 20. She has green eyes, and waist-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one partially covering her right eye, and two other bangs that are long, nearly touching each other on her bust, just below her chin.

She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears mesh armor that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders revealing a small amount of her cleavage exposed. She also wears shorts in the same color as her dress and underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and is usually wearing dark blue lipstick on her lips.

She sighed as she made her way in Kyabajō_**(A/N: Yes this is an actual bar in Japan)**_, a hostess saw her and gladly lead her to an empty table, Mei was immediately lost in thoughts once she thanked the hostess; Mei was currently in Konoha and was planning to stay for as long as she needed to due to difficulties in Kirigakure. She sighed again thinking about how she was lucky she managed to escape her home village due to the current situation with the Fourth Mizukage: Yagura. The man had changed completely, all of a sudden the once calm collective man now started to have barbaric rituals where academy students would be forced to kill each other in order to graduate.

She shuddered at the thought. Suddenly someone appeared on the opposite side of her table, snapping out of her thoughts she looked at this man. He was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man having bright blue-eyes and spiky blond hair. This man had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He looked around the age of 21 years old; he wore a tracksuit with three stripes on the sleeves, mesh under-shirt and dark pants.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked with a smile

Mei instantly knew who this man was as looked at his face, stories of this man were told on how he singly led Konoha to victory in the Third Great Shinobi War, this was man Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Kiiroi Senkō.

"No not at all…" she replied with a small smirk on her face. Minato smiled and took his seat. They silent for the most part when their hostess came back with two cups and a bottle of sake, Minato started to talk just so he can break up the ice between them.

"So what's a Kirigakure Shinobi like you doing here in Konoha?"

Mei shrugged as she took a sip of her sake trying to take away some stress from her life. Then she told him the current situation in Kirigakure with the Fourth Mizukage. Minato listened in silence as this woman completely unburdened herself to him.

By their 20th drink they traded stories of their lives, background and relationships; Minato was currently married with Kushina Uzumaki for about a month. However since the two were heavily intoxicated Mei out of the blue kissed Minato on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"Your sssooo d-damn cute." She slurred a bit

Minato grew redder than he was already, he looked out the window to hide his redden face and was sober enough to know it was getting late.

"It's getting late I can walk you back to your hotel room if you want?" Minato asked

"Oh Minato you're not trying to take advantage of little drunk me are you?" Mei teased back.

Now Minato had a deep blush on his face while waving his hands defensively in front of himself "No, no, of course not, I swear to drunk that I'm not trying to have sex with you when we get back to your hotel."

Mei winked at him and mocked "Then lead the way lover boy." They both got up and left the bar disoriented leaving the money on the table for the hostess to take.

* * *

_The next morning_

Minato groaned as he looked around at the unfamiliar room around him, realization struck when he saw a sleeping half naked Mei was on top of him. He paled at the thought of Kushina wrath upon him.

Gently he shook the sleeping red head up calling her name, "Mei, Mei wake up."

She shifted slightly as she opened her eyes slowly. Everything was blurry at first but blinking helped her see everything clearly including Minato ghost like face. The two got up from bed not saying a word to each other while collect their clothes.

Minato opened the door to the bathroom, upon seeing that it was one of them would have to wait he looked back at the redhead shinobi. Both of them looked at each other straight in the eye lust came over them and before they knew it they were engaging in heated passionate kiss that led into the bathroom with a click.

* * *

_A little while later _

Once Minato returned home he found his girlfriend sleeping in his bed. He checked to see if Kushina was still sleeping and to his relief she was out like a log, he stroked her long red hair while trying to hold back tears from slipping out.

'_I'm so sorry Kushina I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me for my sins against you, but for now I'll keep this secret that I made love to another woman from you that way she'll be spared from your wrath.' _

He leaned down and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek only making her twitch a little.

* * *

**LXD: Well I end it there and tell me on what you guys think. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**LXD: Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and characters belong to ****Masashi **_**Kishimoto except for my OC and a few Assassin Creed characters that will be mentioned in the future, I own the story plot and the idea was an inspiration from a story I read.**_

* * *

One month later

It was a good month for Kushina and Minato, both been married for a while now and Mei was happy for them, genuinely happy because Minato was appointed as the Fourth Hokage and the event was massively celebrated throughout the village; Minato and Mei continued to see each other as friends but they had keep the secret away from Kushina. Minato had decided to keep their secret affair hidden for Mei's safety as well as Kushina so that way their relationship would be kept safe.

Mei agreed to his terms and decided to be friends with the other redhead, over the next three months Mei and Kushina were the best of friends and seemed that nothing could separate them until that fateful day.

* * *

_Minato house morning_

Mei, Kushina and Mikoto Uchiha being five months old pregnant were alone in Minato house having tea sharing jokes, stories and significant moments with each other.

"…And then Itachi takes the paint brush and draws on Fugaku face while he sleeps and then…"

Mei holding her stomach from laughing so much interrupts her, "Ha, ha hahahaha…stop it Mikoto I can't take it anymore I think I'm going to die from laughter…"

"Hold on Mei…here comes the best part…" Kushina managed to choke out laughing

"Fugaku wakes goes into the bathroom when he looks at himself in the mirror, he screams Itachi's name so loud that a half the clan heard it then chases him across town with the Uchiha Sword…"

"Here it comes…" squeals Kushina

"…Trips over a rock and tumbles all the way to a Pigs pen not too far where he's chasing Itachi!"

Once again all three women laughed hysterically, the raven haired mother took a sip of her tea to stop her from hiccuping.

They were silent with a few chuckles coming here and there until Kushina broke the silence, "So how is little Itachi doing right now Mikoto?"

"Itachi right now is with his father taking care of Jet even as we speak." She smiled

"So is going to be your last baby that you'll have or are you and Fugaku going to have more children?"

Mikoto shook her head no; a ding was heard in the kitchen and Kushina knew that her famous blueberry pie was already done. She happily skipped to the kitchen leaving the other two women to chat.

"Tell me Mei, are you seeing someone special in your life?" Mikoto asked, Mei expression changed from cheerful to gloom, the young Uchiha woman noticed this and regretted asking her the question.

"I sorry Mei was it something, I said?"

Before the red head could answer Kushina enter the room with the pie, "Who's ready for dessert?"

Mikoto gladly cheered but the same couldn't be said for Mei. When she caught the whiff of the smell of the pie immediately her face turned green and she placed a hand over her mouth and raced to the bathroom leaving both the Namikaze and the Uchiha baffled.

In the bathroom Mei couldn't count the many times that she vomited the only that was on her mind was that she needed to get out of there as soon as possible. Five minutes went by and Mei finally emerged from the bathroom, she went to collect her items before excusing herself from the get together, but not before Kushina offered her some help.

"I'm positive Kushina please, I don't want to be bother with you having to cook for me but I feel like I caught the stomach flu, and if that's the case then I might as well visit the doctor tomorrow."

Kushina nodded in understanding and bid her friend farewell.

* * *

_That afternoon_

"I'M WHAT?!"

"You're pregnant Ms. Terumī." Replied the doctor calmly

Unfortunately for Mei she didn't take the news very well as she thought she might. Her mind was racing a mile a second, she couldn't believe that she was four months pregnant and not to mention she had to keep this a secret from Kushina as well she had to tell Minato that she was having his child.

After a little while later she exited the hospital with the test racing towards the Hokage Tower.

* * *

_Hokage tower_

Minato Namikaze now the new Yondaime Hokage of Konoha was sweating bullets from his brow. He was fighting the worst thing known to all Kages: Paperwork.

Suddenly an idea came to his mind. He smiled, then chuckled quietly then went into a full blown laugh turning quite evil at the end. He jumped up from his seat and pointed at the massive pile of paper work before shouting "IVE GOT YOU NOW YOU PILE OF DISGRACE!"

He put his hand in a T shape before saying Kage Bushin no a puff of smoke there stood two other Minato Namikaze, Minato nodded to his fellow clones that nodded back and started to work.

The door to the office burst open and there stood Mei panting a bit slightly tired from all the running she did, Minato raised an eyebrow at her as she entered gasping for air

"We have a problem!" she shouted, Minato ushered her to continue, she froze near his ear whispering very lowly, "I'm pregnant"...

Minato paled ghostly white as he heard the news coming from Mei mouth though he was happy that he was going to receive a child but it wasn't from his wife mouth he heard it from but if there was a kami then he or she was playing one sick joke because as soon as Mei ushered those words Kushina entered with the biggest smile on her face that she could muster.

"Minato…"

"Yes Kushina?"

"…I'm pregnant!"

Minato fainted after that and Mei paled after the mention of the 'P' word.

* * *

**LXD: Okay, this story will be an experimental story meaning depending on how many reviews this gets also depends how long this story will last. On that note thank you to ****alchemists19 and Nightmarefire**** for those reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**LXD: Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and characters belong to Masashi ****Kishimoto with the expectation of Assassin Creed and its character which belong to ****Ubisoft and for my own characters****, I own the story plot and the idea was an inspiration from a story I read.**

* * *

Konoha Hospital- 5 Months Later

In the last five months of Mei's pregnancy she and Minato stopped seeing each other and Kushina grew suspicious of the two, ever since Mei stopped visiting her and Minato since the day she claimed that she was pregnant; Minato grew very uneasy but she never questioned it.

What were more suspicious of Mei were her action and the type of clothing that she wore. Every time she saw her in the streets of Konoha she basically turned the other way or simply ignored her presence, until one day she questioned her action at her hotel.

"Mei what is wrong with you?"

Mei who was wearing at least five layers of clothing to hide her pregnancy looked at the other red-head and simply disregarding her question as mere nuisance.

"Whatever do you mean Kushina dear?"

Kushina narrowed her eyes very dangerously, "You know very well on what I'm talking about Mei, ever since I was pregnant you stopped visiting me and not mention refused my invitation to the baby shower and you been avoiding me ever since!"

"I've been very busy with preparation on leaving to my village ever since the rebellion took down the Fourth Mizukage, that's one of my reason I been avoiding you."

Kushina didn't buy that excuse, "That is bull crap and you know it Mei! There's another reason why you been just avoiding me and one of these day the truth will be revealed!"

With that Kushina left a watered eyed Mei as she whispered to herself, _"Kushina if you knew the truth you will hate me more than you will hate your husband…"_

A few minutes later room service came with a change for the bed sheets, "Excuse me Miss would you like for the sheets to be changed?"

She nodded as he came in with the new sheets. Mei went into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of water when suddenly she let the glass jug fall to the ground. Immediately, the man came back after hearing the crash.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

She was breathing heavy as she shook her head no then she said, "It's time…"

The young room service man knew what she meant when she was holding her stomach. Quick as lighting he raced downstairs to the manager and notified him that Mei was about to go in labor. Quickly he went to fetch but as soon as he got there the Fourth Hokage was there with Mei holding her bridal and like his name he left in a flash and brought her to the hospital which was not that far from the hotel.

* * *

_Six hours later _

"Mei-chan he's beautiful" Minato whispered in her ear, she smiled weakly at him this was the happiest day of her life.

"He got your eyes and hair Minato-kun" she whispered in a weak voice.

Minato chuckled softly "Yeah but he does got your face and nose, and that cute little birth mark on his shoulder…" he said pointing at a lava flame birth mark on his right shoulder just under his neck, she smiled weakly before losing consciousness.

Minato sighed and kissed her forehead, he picked up his baby boy and smiled at him "So I guess you're my son eh?" he said with a grin, "Your mother is going to have trouble keeping all the ladies off you." He joked. He looked down at the boy who had opened his eyes showing blue sea eyes mirroring his own he smiled and kissed his sons forehead, "But don't you worry Naruto your father will keep you safe from the evil that is women" he chuckled when the now named Naruto yawned, clearly not amused.

"So that's your child with Mei, huh Minato?"

The fourth paled as he turned around to see a crying eight month old pregnant Kushina standing at the door with fist clenched and alongside her was wide-eyed Jiraiya.

"Kushina…"

"How long?"

"Kushina let me…"

"HOW LONG DAMN IT?!" she said with a little bit more with force causing him to flinch, there is only one person in the world that can make him flinch like that and as well make him scared to death was his wife Kushina

"One drunken night…" He said ashamed

"M-Minato how could you? How could you do this to me?! After every we've been how can you do this to me?!" She shrieked

The young Hokage put Naruto down next to his mother in the crib and swallowed hard as he turned to face his wife.

"Take a seat Kushina and Jiraiya it's going to be a long story to tell…"

They did as they were told. Kushina sat on one of the hospital bed to support her stomach while his sensei took out pen and paper and began to write his newest story Icha Icha book called the Heart Break starring yours truly Kushina and Minato.

When Minato said it was going to be a long story, he meant it. He explained to his depressed wife that he met Mei at a bar and being the gentleman that he was he decided to keep her company. He also explained that it was never his intentions to be heavily intoxicated and pretty much his red head wife filled in the blanks after and the rest she pretty much connected the dots.

Jiraiya knew it was that time to leave the hospital since it was half past 10 and bade farewell to both and left. After he left the Yondaime fell on both his knees and knee-walked in front of his wife, "Kushina, please find it in your heart to forgive me, I never wanted this to happen but somehow it did."

"Please don't push this boy and Mei out of your life; I just wanted…you and me to…be happy…for once…" Minato tried very hard not to cry in front of his wife but failed miserably.

Still teary from shedding multiple tear after hearing his story Kushina had a small smirk on her face. When she said nothing, Minato looked down at the ground and knew that it was over between him and his wife.

When got up slowly from his kneeling position he felt two arms embrace him and a head on his chest. Slowly but surely he returned the hug but not right after receiving a hard punch on the head.

"Minato I can forgive for what you did, but emotionally it will take some time for me to recover from all this. I not going to divorce you because I know how much you love and I know it was not intentional, so when we get home you are going to be servilely punished…"

Minato rubbed his head and let out a weak smile but he was grateful that his wife wasn't going to divorce him.

"…Your punishment will be…no sex for you for 10 years…" Minato jaw dropped to the floor as he knew his man pride was hurt.

"Ouch…10 years…"

"Want to make it 20?" Kushina asked jokily

Laughter from both husband and wife was heard in the room as they embraced each other in s forgiving manner. Wiping her tears away Kushina looked at Mei sleeping form and her son Naruto.

"Now as for your son…I will like to be his godmother."

The blonde male nodded

"As for Mei…"

He held his breath as he studied his wife's face carefully.

"I'll talk to her personally and sort this thing out."

Letting out his breath that he held in, he kissed Kushina on the lips which returned passionately.

"Aww…would you look at this scenario, how disgusting!"

Both shinobi turned around quickly to see a hooded man with an orange mask holding Naruto in one arm and kunai in the other.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

**LXD: Little cliff hanger there, so what you guys think of this chapter let me know in your reviews. Remember this is an experimental story so reviews are important to keep this story going so until then I've haven't decided if the story stays. ****To all you readers or anyone who is tuning in to the story that a poll is up. Thank you to the ****guest, anarion87, HikaruWinter, xdevil-childx, WalkingStranger99, and marktheman501 for the reviews****. **


	4. Chapter 4

**LXD: Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto and all characters from this universe belong to Masashi ****Kishimoto with the expectation of Assassin Creed and its character (which you guys will see in future chapters) belong to ****Ubisoft and for my own characters****, I own the story plot and the idea was an inspiration from a story I read.**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Both shinobi turned around quickly to see a hooded man with an orange mask holding Naruto in one arm and kunai in the other.

"NARUTO!"

Minato was about to throw his signature Hiraishin Kunai but the masked fiend had other plans of his own to get Minato out of the way.

"Take another step or move Hokage and I will kill your newborn son!"

The blonde man froze gritting his teeth in anger, Kushina now sacred for the first time in a long time hid behind her husband. While the two men were standing off of each other she noticed something was off with Mei.

Summoning the courage she stood behind the blonde but poked her face out for some answers, "What did you do to Mei?!"

Realization hit Minato like Kushina hitting him with a frying pan, he completely forgotten about the other red head. Looking to where she slept, he saw that she was still as rabbit and her face with the smile after she had given birth to Naruto but a strange aura was around her.

The masked man snorted in response, "I placed the Kirigakure kunoichi under genjutsu the moment she saw me, and she won't be up for at least a week or two. Be grateful that I kept alive or else she would've not lived…heh, heh, heh…"

"Who are you and what do you want?"

The masked man looked at Minato who still seething in anger at the fact that he was still holding the young Yondaime son in his arm but he didn't and like the famous line from James Bond he stated, "I am…Uchiha…Madara Uchiha…"

If Minato was shocked then he did a poor job at concealing it as he looked at the man standing in front of him, "Madara…Uchiha, that's impossible you cannot be the legendary man who fought the Shodai hokage; Hashirama Senju! You're an imposter posing as him he died a long time when he fought the Shodai hokage."

"Believe what you want Yondaime, I came here for one thing and one thing only…the Kyūbi that lies sealed within your wife."

Kushina paled as her husband got into a defensive position to protect her, "If you want to get to my wife you are going to have to go through me in order for that to happen."

Smirking behind the mask the 'Madara' nodded, "As you wish…"

He quickly brought the kunai down to Naruto for the kill but Minato anticipated the move. Quickly throwing his Hiraishin Kunai at the supposed Uchiha he thought that he would at least deflect but instead something bizarre happened. Instead of deflecting or even piercing his body it went right through him, Minato was stunned but he wasn't going to let that moment paralyze him from saving his newborn son.

Right before 'Madara" could kill the newborn blonde he felt a fist connect with mask as leg swept him from under as he felt his grasp loosen on Minato newborn, Minato did not hesitate to pull Naruto from this evil man and ripped him from his clutches. The masked man recovered attempted to swipe the young Yondaime but instead swiped the air.

Minato was right behind him with his Hiraishin Kunai to his throat as he whispered menacing, "I have you now…"

"So you think…"

"What?"

Before the blonde hokage knew it 'Madara' disappeared, "What in the world?"

"MINATO"

Quickly he looked at his wife now taken hostage by the masked man. Now he starting to feel sick in the stomach,_ 'This man disappeared and reappear in a flash…it almost as similar to my own Hiraishin technique, who this man?'_

Another standoff between the two shinobi, Madara clearly gained the upper hand by taking a frighten Kushina hostage. He had wrapped one arm around her arms above her stomach pinning them to their sides while holding a kunai dangerously close to her throat. Minato on the other hand had his son clutched to his chest and his Hiraishin Kunai in the other ready to strike at the given time.

'_Damn, he wanted me move…he had it planned from the beginning, he knew that I go for him and save Naruto leaving Kushina vulnerable, he played me like a piano and played me good!' _With the exception of Kushina heavy breathing from being taken as insurance, silence hung in the air as the two men stared at each other for what seems as an eternity.

Moments went by and Kushina could feel a tingle in her stomach, at first it wasn't bad but then the tingling's started to get stronger and stronger every passing second; she realized it was time, "Minato…"

"Yes honey?"

"I think my water just broke…"

Minato eyes widen as she spoke those words on what she meant, he mentally screamed in his head, _'ABOVE ALL THE TIMES WHY DID SHE HAVE TO GO INTO LABOR NOW, WHAT THE HELL!'_

The masked man chuckled at the scene, "Well this is surprised and here I thought I was going to wait another month to seal to weaken but instead I will get my wish after all, and with these final words farewell!"

Minato cursed under his breath

A hand was placed on 'Madara' shoulder; he turned and was greeted with a Rasengan to the face once again. Reacting quickly before the attack could send both the man and his wife through the wall of the hospital he dropped his kunai teleporting to wife while holding the baby in his left arm and grabbed her right arm.

The masked man cursed out loud once again for being taken of guard twice in one day as the Rasengan made contact to his face and obliterated the wall next to Mei sending him flying at least a couple miles away.

With the dust settled moments later the hero turned to see two Minato's; one was holding Kushina and Naruto in both his arms while the other held Mei bridal. The rescuer smirked at the young Yondaime, "Well it no reason you're called the Kiiroi Senkō, I forgotten that Mei was there."

Minato chuckled, "Well let's just hope I don't have to throw Naruto into Kushina arms again and pull that stunt again. Thank you for coming back Sensei Jiraiya."

The redhead Uzumaki was breathing hard as her contrast began to bother her more, "As much I hate to break up this lovely reunion…but um…HAS EVERYONE FORGOTTEN THAT I'M ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH AND SEAL TO THE KYUBI WILL WEAKENED!?"

Reality hit Minato again like it was his wife hitting him with two frying pans on the head, before he could say anything three ANUBU came into the room.

One of them was wearing a catlike mask spoke, "Hokage are you alright? We heard an explosion and came as soon as we could, we feared the worst."

"We fine now thanks to Jiraiya Sensei." Jiraiya gave a goofy like grin as waved him saying it was nothing, "However we were attacked by a hooded man wearing an orange mask, and I want two ANUBU guarding the mother of my newborn son Naruto and spread the word to the rest of the ANUBU that I'm going to need people at the safe house and here at hospital."

The three of them nodded vanishing in a poof of smoke.

"In the meantime…Sensei can bring you break this genjutsu from Mei."

Jiraiya nodded and went to work with the Minato clone holding Mei in his arms, Minato looked at a sweaty Kushina whispering in her ear, "I'm going to need to talk to Mei about our son and I'll catch up with you later."

Kushina nodded, she knew what he meant by 'need to talk to Mei about our son'. As soon as Jiraiya finished breaking the genjutsu he took Mei from the Minato clone. The blond handed his wife to his clone nodding, the clone nodded and left in a blink of an eye.

He saw his kunai on the floor and placed it in his pouch, smoke then filled the room as two hooded ANUBU appeared before them. Arrangements were made with the head doctor and Mei was transferred to the opposite wing of the hospital.

* * *

_Moments later_

After the transfer Jiraiya left in order to do more "research" for his book. Minato turned his attention to the red head laying her new hospital bed which was next to Naruto crib. He really didn't want to wake up the redhead but this was an emergency concerning their son.

Drawing near to her he sat next to her and gently woke up from her slumber, "Mei, Mei wakeup…"

Stirring she opened eyes staring at the blonde hokage with a smile, "Minato-kun…"

With seriousness in tone of voice he spoke, "We need to talk…"

* * *

_Outside about five miles away from the hospital_

The masked man was lying on the ground as he recalled the series of unfortunate events that took place not too long ago. He seethed in anger as he was caught off guard not once but twice, he couldn't believe where did his plan go so wrong, he planned carefully and planned for months, no years.

"Well not again, I swear Minato I don't make mistakes three times in a row, and unfortunately for you I know where you're going to take your wife. I promise to make your life a living hell!"

The area looked like it was being distorted for the masked man vanished; off to finish his mission that he came here to do.

**LXD: Cliff hangers, got to love them. Comments, reviews, concerns, criticism? Anything  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**LXD: Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto and all characters from this universe belong to Masashi ****Kishimoto with the expectation of Assassin Creed and its character belong to ****Ubisoft and for my own characters****, I own the story plot and the idea was an inspiration from a story I read.**

* * *

We see a man garbed in a hooded white dress uniform jacket with blue lining, as well as a thin red sash fastened with an Assassin insignia and brown boots with leggings that extended past his knees, he is muscular built and he keeps his face hidden from anyone seeing what his face truly looks like. On is uniform we see different weapons including a tomahawk that is sheathed at the right side of his belt, bow and arrow around his back, flintlock pistols to left, rope darts, and hidden blades around his wrist.

The man rode on his stallion as he strode along the forest of Konoha in the cool night air, he looks up into the night sky and closes his eyes as if he was concerntrating on something, _'Mother…if only I saved from the evil that is white men the maybe you could have been alive…_

* * *

_Flashback_

_When Conner Kenway was a child, still living in Mohawk Valley with his mother he still called by his birth name, _Ratonhnhaké:ton_, he was nothing more than a boy no older than 10 years old. His only concerns during those peaceful time, was learning to hunt, playing with the other children in his village, and of course, being sure not anger his mother occasionally. It was a time of unshaken serenity the calm before the storm in his life._

_A young boy came to his hut, exclaiming the fact that he, along with the other boys his age, had nothing to do and wanted Connor to play with them. And so, he did, following the other children outside the wooden staked walls, serving as a barrier to their world, and carefully making sure to obey the instructions his mother and natives gave him and his friends before they left, "Do not leave the valley and go into the forest."_

_After reaching their destination near the Village,_ Ratonhnhaké:ton_, asked in his native tongue, "What will we play?"_

_"Hide and seek?" One of the boys replied before pitching forward to take a few broken twigs of the ground. He held them out to his friends and said, "Draw and let's see who's going to be it?"_

_Each child took turns taking a single stick from the boy's hands until it was Connors turn to do so. They each looked around, noting the length of each that had been drawn before looking to Connor's, who undoubtedly and unfortunately had taken up the shortest of the bunch._

_"You're it!" His friend said before turning to run with the other boys in order to hide._

_Connor took in a deep breath, turning around placing his wrist against the nearest sturdy tree to burying his forehead in the crook of his elbow. "One, Two, Three, Four…" And he continued until he'd reached; "One hundred! Ready or not here I come!"_

_Slowly he turned, and looked through the trees for any signs of his friends but as children of the Mohawk tribe, he was sure they would be well hidden. So, he started to walk keeping his eyes trained to the ground as to track them like he would any animal. Hide and Seek wasn't just a game to these children, it was a practice of life skills they would need in the near future. Picking up the trail to one of his friends, he scurried up the hill, crouching to the ground every so often after seeing a footprint or a twig that had been carelessly snapped and pushed into the ground as if one of the boys had feet of iron._

_He found one, then two more, and finally he tracked the forth before making their way back to the tree Connor had previously been left to count against._

_"Let's play again." The same boy stated, as this was his favorite game. He leaned forward a took the same few stick off the ground for the children to repeat their draw but only this time it was he, who was left to count and not, Connor._

_"You're turn!" Connor exclaimed. He was excited to hide because he knew he was good at it._

_He quickly turned and ran into the forest, being sure to keep his ears strained for the seekers voice, "One, two, three, four…"_

_The numbers echoed through the woods as the children fled in opposite directions._

_"… Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen." Then finally the voice had faded away._

_Connor had run from earshot after hearing 'Twenty-Two, knowing he should have at least stayed near the village, but he continued, determined to win, barreling through the woods like a frightened doe. Finally, he took position against a tree he could easily climb up if he was close to being found. So he crouched, and waited, knowing very well that he wouldn't be found._

_A half hour had passed before his guard had dropped and he had slumped against the trunk of his hiding place, just staring in the direction from which he had come, now hoping to be found so that he may at least suggest a different game. There was an eerie silence among him, no birds, no wind, just flat out silence. Even though such an oddity would have startled his elders, and sent them into the realm of suspicion, the lull in fact made him feel calm. He liked being alone. It wasn't so much that he hated being around others, he didn't, but he certainly didn't mind being alone. It was peaceful._

_That is, until, the sharp, heavy thud of footfall, crashing through the forest debris caught his attention. Jerking his head the right, from which the sound had come, he realized he __wasn't__ alone. A flash of crimson crossed his line of sight and suddenly he was grabbed by a man clad in red before being sluggishly tossed at the feet of another. The boy groaned and looked up only to be met with the barrel of a rifle held inches from his face._

_"What have we here?" The stranger asked maliciously in foreign tone._

_Connor knew the language of the outsiders, his mother had practically beaten the tongue into his brain for reasons that were beyond him seeing as how he never intended to speak to any of the white faced creatures but now, he was grateful that he did learn it. He quickly jumped up and ran the opposite direction instead a third man stepped from the trees and held his leg in the line of Connor's footfall, sending him to collide with the ground yet again. He laid quietly for a moment, breathing slowly, trying to form an escape route together. He knew these woods better than they, but it didn't matter, what with the rifle. Sure he could outrun them, but the musket, not so much._

_Suddenly, the man who previously held the rifle gripped Connor by the shoulder and rolled him to his back, stating, "You look… __Familiar__. Where have I seen you before?" There was almost kindness in his voice but it didn't matter._

_Connor had heard the stories of land being taken from his people, the kidnappings, and raids there was nothing friendly about him. He glared at this outsider pinning him down on the cold floor ground, hovering over him like a wolf readying to make the kill. His stele blue eyes were cold and dark and the thick facial hair on his top lip looked more like teeth, ready to bear down on him. So, Connor lathered up his saliva and spat in the man's face._

_The outsider touched the slick dribble the child had bestowed upon him and started with a controlled tone, "That wasn't very nice…"_

_He quickly took up Connor's wrist and dragged him away._

_"Let me go!"_

_"Listen to that, he knows English!" One of the men called._

_"Smart boy for being a savage..." Said the man still dragging Connor through the dirt, trying in vain to pin the child, but with his flailing limbs, there wasn't much to be done. Finally he was ripped from ground and pinned to a tree, with a hand affixed to the base of his throat. "Spirited too!" Once the boy had calmed, he continued, "We have questions for your elders. Only tell us where your village is, boy, and you can go free."_

_"Best do as he asks, child." Said the red-coated man._

_But Connor was distracted by the ever tightening grip on his throat, "I could snap your neck, you know?" He growled maliciously as he held the boy in place. "A little more pressure and then POP! The sad little flame of your life, extinguished. You are a nothing only a speck of dust. You, and all your ilk, living in the dirt like animals, oblivious to the true ways of the world. The wiser among you recognize the shape of the future. They throw themselves at our feet and beg mercy." He snarled. "But not you it seems. No… You cling desperately to your ways, too ignorant to know your own folly. But I am not unkind." He finalized as he released Connor giving him the ability to breath yet again. The boy dropped to the ground gasping for air as he listened to the man before him. "And so I spare you…" he continued, turning to pace through the leaves, "So that you may carry word to your people. Let them know the sooner we are given what we seek, the sooner you can return to your pathetic, empty, lives. A fair trade is it not?" He asked turning to the boy, glowering over him._

_But Connor sat up and stared him in the eye, "W-What… Is your name?" He asked slowly yet with determination._

_The man pitched forward and chuckled darkly, staring at the child with amusement. "Charles Lee. Why do you ask?"_

_"So I can find you." Connor growled._

_"I look forward to it…" Lee replied, before walking away and motioning his men to follow. But instead of doing as asked, the red-coated man turned to the boy and smacked the butt of his rifle to the child's temple, knocking him unconscious._

_When he had awakened and wearily made his way back to his village all he saw was flames and smoke and ash coming from his once peaceful village. As he desperately made his way through the rubble he called out for his mother. _

_Once he found her she was pinned underneath the rubble of a fallen log and so desperately tried to dig her out only to be pulled away from her and leave her to die._

_End of Flashback _

* * *

Conner grown within the last 25 years of his life and he would never forget the day that the white man invaded his village, he sworn revenge on the people who took the life of his mother and he accomplished the goal by killing Charles Lee after a very long and tedious fight for freedom in now new established Colonies.

His thoughts were interrupted by loud "BOOOOM" the ground that he was on shook violently as his horse shirked in terror. In his native tongue of Mohawk, he managed to calm the stallion down as he gently soothed it.

As Connor looked out into the horizon he froze, not too far from where he was standing, smoke was seen underneath the pale moonlight. Using his eagle senses, he felt of a strong evil presence in the air and it made him shudder at the feeling. Though against his better judgment he took off into the cool night and followed the evil presence.

* * *

_In Konoha _

People were in streets panicking as they were being herded to the safety zones by the Genin. The Kyūbi was attacking Konoha it swung it on of its powerful tail into one of the skyscraper crushing with little effort; using its powerful roar it flatten many building that were caught in its blast reducing it too mere rubble.

It roared through the night sky as continued its rampage and in less than half hour later already two thirds of the city and its outlying lands were already destroyed by the massive beast.

Ninja from Chuunin, Jounin, and special Jounin were called in order to stop the titan from destroying more of their precious village as well helped the evacuation of many towards safety. Medical-nin were very thinned out from taking care of the wounded to the elderly, even taking care one of their comrades as the Kyūbi destroyed more of their home.

The Sandaime was wearing a black jumpsuit, which featured mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a grey gauntlet that covered his right wrist, forearm and elbow. He also wore an armored hood with a bandanna-like Konoha forehead protector over this, which featured two long straps. He and a group of 10 ninjas watched from afar, as the Kyūbi destroyed everything in its path.

He very disturbed that many lives would be lost tonight and he could not stand it, "Prepare to move out men and to engage the Kyūbi!"

"Right!" they shouted in unison

Suddenly, a hooded white figure caught the eye of the retired Sandaime. Now he focused on the figure for the moment as it strode on the white horse riding away from the chaos. He blinked and shook his wondering, _'I'm getting too old for this…'_

"Sandaime, are you alright?" Asked one of him men

Snapping out of his trance he looked at the young man in front of him, "I am but I saw a figure riding a horse going north into the village." He looked at the young Chuunin sternly, "Go and pursue this man, he might be connected to this incident and interrogate him if you must."

The young man bowed as he disappeared in smoke, then the retired Sandaime focused his attention to the fox that was before, "Alright, let's move!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

_Outside the Village Safe House (Earlier)_

Minato Namikaze had a safe house somewhere on the outskirts of Konohagakure that he utilized in case of an emergency. Inside, he kept his equipment including cloaks, and his Furaingu raijin kunai amongst other items so he could teleport to and from the village in case something happened.

Now was the time to use that safe house, along with Minato in the safe house was Sandaime's wife Biwako a medic-nin from the ANBU and Taji; Kushina midwife. Minato stationed a few ANBU as security outside the safe house to keep guard from the masked man.

As the preparation for Kushina to deliver went under way let just say that she was not having the time of life right now…

"OH DEAR HEAVEN, IT HURRRRRRRRRRTS!"

Literally

The men stationed outside the post turned their heads around at the entrance of the cave as they heard the woman scream at the top of her lungs.

"I'm so glad that I'm not a woman." The dog-masked AUNBU said, his fellow companions agreed

Kushina was sweating bullets right now as her husband was trying to hold the fox seal inside his wife. Kushina let out another cry of pain, Minato could only watch in pity as she stopped to catch her breath.

"I…uh…I've never seen or heard my wife in so much pain before, Biwako are sure she's going to be alright?"

Biwako focused more on the birth canal rather than the young Yondaime reassured him in the sweetest tone possible, "She's fine, she'll make it through. Beside Kushina is tough young woman so don't worry so much."

Minato looked up at the elder still keeping his hands over the seal, "When people tell me not to worry; that's when I worry the most!"

"Keep your eyes on the seal!" she screamed

Minato quickly went back to the seal with full attention, "But she-"

"Merciful heaven, you're the freaking fourth hokage don't panic!" She sighed in annoyance, "This is the reason why women give birth to babies you men can't handle pain!"

Minato shifted his narrowed eyes towards the older woman but said nothing.

"How's my son Naruto doing?"

Taji went to the crib right beside the red head left; she smiled as she saw him sleeping soundly sucking his pacifier, "He's fine Minato, sleeping like the little angel he is."

Minato smile did not last long as he saw a bubble forming from the seal; he pushed back as it tried to rise causing more pain to his wife, "Hang in there Kushina and Akiko!"

'_It's so strong! I can feel the fox trying to break free from its prison!"_

* * *

_Outside the safe_

The masked man returned to the safe house, he already defeated all the AUNBU that were guarding it. He already drowned one by grabbing him by the throat. He let the limp body go as he made his way into the safe house.

'_Soon Minato, soon…'_

* * *

_Back with Kushina_

Kushina was at her final straw tears were already flowing from her eyes as she pushed her baby out of her womb.

"The heads out! Come Kushina you're doing fine just more push!"

"Keeping going Kushina!"

The Kyūbi was putting up a fight of a lifetime as it struggled to free itself from its holder but Minato kept the pressure going as he held it there, "AKIKO GET OUT HERE AND NINE TAILS YOU STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!"

With one final push, Kushina gave it her all; suddenly there was cry that filled the room. Minato popped open his eyes as Biwako commanded Taji to get hot water for the newborn. A little while later Taji came back with the baby in her arms.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy baby girl."

Minato chuckled as tears of joy ran down his cheeks, "HAHA, Look at me, I'm father!"

The baby was placed next to a tired Kushina; tears of joy ran down her cheeks as she smiled widely at her newborn.

"Akiko…hah…I finally get to meet you…" She looked at the newborn. She noticed that the baby inherited Kushina red hair, as well as her features but her mouth, nose and eyes inherited from her father. Though he did not break up this lovely scene, there was one more thing to do.

"Alright Kushina, I know you're exhausted from giving birth, but we've got to get the Nine-tails completely sealed!"

A cry filled the air; Minato looked away from his wife with his eyes widening as he saw two AUNBU medic-nin on the floor, "Biwako, Taji!"

A voice filled the room, "Yondaime Hokage Minato, back away from the jinchuurki or your daughter dies at the ripe old age of a minute!"

Minato eyes twitched, _'First he tries to kill Naruto now he takes Akiko, oh pay back is going to be B*tch.'_

Standing before him was the mask man from before as he held his daughter in his arms ready to kill if he needed too. Now Minato was torn; protect his wife and let his daughter die at the hands of this man or save the life of his daughter and let his wife be taken.

* * *

**LXD: I promised you some Assassin's Creed characters and I will put some Assassin's Creed into the story, I was kind of hoping to save it for later chapters but what hell why not now? Alright this was only an intro to Connor, so you won't be seeing him or Jet for a few chapters. I really though about this chapter and revised it so hope this one is a little better than the original chapter five. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I update next week. Till next chapter.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**LXD: Chapter 6, and Naruto © ****Masashi ****Kishimoto, Assassin's Creed Characters © Ubisoft OC © LXD and the story plot is also mine but the idea behind it was inspired. Enjoy Chapter 6**

_Chapter 6_

Akiko is kidnapped! The revival of the Kyūbi is near with that said Minato and the masked man faced off in a standstill once again. Only this time we see two unconscious AUNBU on the floor not too far from the feet of the Minato as he squares off with the masked fiend looking at him from head to toe.

Making a "T" with his fingers, he made another clone, "Kage no kurōn-jutsu!" The Minato clone went by his newborn son leaving the original to deal with the masked man. He shifted a little bit to the left to protect his wife who now was in serious pain.

"NGH…UAAH!"

"Kushina!" Minato looked back at his wife, his eyes widen as he saw the seal spread over her, _'Damn, I forget to seal the nine tails properly!' _

A kunai suddenly appeared from the masked man sleeve, as he held it dangerously close to Akiko, as if he was taunting the fourth to make a move, "Back away from the jinchuurki…or don't you care if your newborn daughter dies?"

Again, the blonde haired man eyes twitched as he began to panic he tried to convenience the man to put his daughter down, "J-just a minute here, calm down there's no reason for such action to take, especially on a newborn!"

Though he could not see it, the man smirked behind his mask, _'This is too easy.' "_If I were you Minato I take your own advice!" He said throwing Akiko into the air. Kushina cried out for her daughter as Minato flashed in the nick of the time to save her from being cut to pieces from the masked man.

Without facing the blonde hokage he said to him, "You live up to the name 'Yellow Flash'…but what now?"

At first Minato was a little confused by what he meant but soon enough he heard a _'KRSSH' _coming from Akiko blanket. He realized that the masked man placed explosive tags on his daughters blanket in the event that he did save her that he died along with her. Quickly reacting he tore the blanket off his daughter throwing it up in the air.

'**KABOOM' **

The explosion destroyed the entire safe house; Minato appeared out of nowhere skidding away from the destroyed house. Thankfully, he had a kunai outside in case of an emergency if he had to teleport outside of the safe house. He panted hard as he clutched his daughter close to his chest; he kissed her small forehead as she let out a small whimper.

"Thank goodness…that you are not hurt…" He tried moving his right leg only to find it stiff with a rather large splinter in his shin. Painfully he grabbed it yanking it out of his shin; he gritted his teeth as the pain subdued. He looked at the splinter while thinking about the event that transpired, _'He was after Kushina this whole time…he forced me to use my Furaingu raijin gijutsu to separate us! He played me again like a piano…well no more!'_

With that in mind, he vanished...

_With Kushina and the masked man_

Kushina was standing on a rock with chains binding her outstretched arms. She was very uncomfortable as well as very weak from giving birth to Akiko. She did not have the strength or the will power to free herself from her bounds. However, she wanted to know one thing what was her captor after.

She lifted her heavy eyes at the man standing at least 100 feet away from her as she mustered strength to talk, "W-what is it that you're after?"

He looked at the red head, "I came to extract the Kyūbi from you my dear, so I can finally crush the leaf village!"

"W-what?"

"Minato's Furaingu raijin gijutsu uses a special mark that allows to move instantly from one marking to the next. And I see that he already incorporated one in your sealing, that way he could come and protect you, therefore the only to get the nines tails was to separate you two and I have successfully done so. Now that your seal weakened from birth, I can finally move on with my plans! Do you know how long I have waited for this moment to come?" He started to laugh hysterically as Kushina looked at him in shock.

'_Minato wherever you are you better hurry…'_

_Back with Minato_

"You two should be safe here…" He looked at his clone as it nodded leaving in a puff a smoke. He then tucked both newborns next to each other, "You'll have to wait here Naruto and Akiko; I've got to save your mother/godmother before it's too late."

_Meanwhile_

The extraction commenced and Kushina could feel the nine tails seal starting to break as the masked man started to work. The nine tails slowly but surely started to break out of his container as the masked man cast a Jutsu over the Kyūbi. Kushina could feel the life force drain out of her as she felt the nine tails departed from her.

"Come forth nine tail fox!"

Once the extraction was completed, it left Kushina on the ground panting for air. The fox stood on its hind legs looking up at the moon with the sharingan shining in its eyes howling, "AWHUUUUUUUU!"

"Now we head for the village!"

The red head weakly lifted her head up, she saw the masked man leaving as she laid there on the top of the rock with her face looking at the water, "HAA…S-stop…HAA…"

He stopped shortly with one calculating eye studying the redhead very carefully, and then he said, "The Uzumaki Clan is really something special…even wrenching a tailed beast out of your body didn't kill you right away. I'm impressed however now I have no use for you anymore…GO NINE TAILS DESTORY YOUR FORMER CONTAINER!"

The Kyūbi growled as his killer eyes set on its target. With a mighty heave, it made a devastating killer blow with an open palm coming in fast to the weak kunoichi, Kushina could only stare and panic as she saw a two ton (Or maybe more) hand coming to crush her. She closed her eyes waiting for the instant death.

SLAM!

Kushina felt very weird at that point, she felt light as a feather, _'Am I dead?'_ Slowly opening her eyes, she saw a blurry figure what look like a blob staring back at her. She found herself slipping in and out of consciousness as she tried to focus on the person. Straining herself, even more her vision cleared to see her husband smiling down on her as he held her bridal.

"M-Minato…is N-Naruto and A-Akiko alright?"

He nodded, "Don't worry I hid them both somewhere safe."

"Thank heavens…" she then remembered, "M-Minato stop him…he's going to destroy Konoha…"

The blonde hair hokage sent a death glare to the masked man but he looked unfazed by the glare, "A small hope of flash but I'm afraid a little too late…"

At that point Minato was gone with his wife as she lost conscious in his arms, the man was not amused but could care less, "Gone again, no matter we move on to the leaf…"

_Uchiha Compound _

We see a little boy no older than six years old next a younger boy who age is about three or four leaning his head against his older brother shoulder clutching his shirt with both hands in fear while on the eldest arms he holds a baby at least four months old. We see these three sitting down on the floor in the backyard wondering what this chilling feeling that they got all of a sudden.

"Aniki Itachi what's that…" The one called Itachi looked down at his younger brother seeing the worry in his eyes, he looked into his brother's black eyes and then looking up at the sky at the moon and the stars before he responded to him.

"I don't know Jet, I don't know…"

**LXD: Chapter nine for you people and I know this is not what you were looking forward to but I had to stop it there, with that said just a quick shout out to the following people reviewing ****izanarukami818, TigrezzTail , Snowdoll18, and a few others.** **Let me know what you people think, leave a comment, thoughts, opinion, review, or criticism.**

**Aniki****- Big brother**

**Kage no kurōn-jutsu- Shadow clone jutsu**

**Furaingu raijin gijutsu- Flying God Technique **

**You just learned something new R&R **


	7. Chapter 7

**LXD: I own nothing but the idea of the story from an inspiration**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

Mei lay awake in her new hospital bed sipping her tea, her mind still thinking about her son and Minato and especially on Kushina. She could not shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong; the red head get looking at the window her eyes hard as stone as she peered out the window into the night.

'_Something is off…I do not like it…Naruto…Minato…Kushina…be safe…'_

Mei took another sip of her tea; her thoughts still wondering about the chilling atmosphere it was none that she has ever felt before. Her guts told her that something horrible was about to happen and she did not like it one bit at all.

"Be safe Naruto…" She whispered to herself as looked at her reflection from the tea, she noticed that a single tear slid down her cheek falling into her cup disorienting her reflection from the ripple that occurred.

* * *

_Uchiha Compound_

'_What an awful feeling…' _Sasuke started to cry suddenly as Itachi tried to calm him down, "There, there, Sasuke, your big brothers will protect you."

"That's right little brother Itachi and I won't let anyting bad happen to you. So don't cry…" Jet was hovering over his baby brother smiling kissing his little forehead. Itachi smiled at the two when suddenly a middle age man around his late 40s' came walking up to them.

"There you are I've been looking for you two."

"Uncle Teyaki!" Jet ran up to his uncle hugging him tightly in which the older Uchiha returned the hug.

"Hey kiddo ready to go to the shop to get your scroll?"

"You bet!"

He chuckled as he looked up at the older brother of the two, "We should be gone for at least an hour or two if not more."

"Hmm…"

"Something bothering you Itachi?"

"This atmosphere is…"

"Unusual…I know, it's probably nothing besides a bad omen it'll go away." If the younger Uchiha was unconvinced, he did a good job at masking his face, "I'll be back in an hour or two, come on Jet lets go."

Quickly the raven-haired boy hugged his older brother getting his sandals and left with their uncle to the weapons store. Itachi looked at their retreating backs as they disappeared into the house, _'I got a bad feeling…'_

* * *

_On the streets of Konoha _

Kakashi Hatake is a fair-skinned, fit and relatively tall shinobi. He has spiky white hair and dark eyes with the left one having a small scar vertically over it. He wears his forehead protector tilted to the left to cover his Sharingan, and a mask, which obscures the lower half of his face. He is walking with none other than Might Guy his eternal rival.

Guy is a tall and well-built young man with high cheekbones, thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style. He also wears a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers His forehead protector, is on a red cloth and is worn around his waist, like a belt. He wears bandages wrapped around his hand and a brown scarf tied around his neck. His hair also had the shape of his signature bowl-style though a bit longer.

Kakashi had his usual expression of boredom when Guy challenged him to fight or he will do something pathetic like 500 laps around the leaf on his hands or do 1000 sits up without taking a break.

"Guy not today I am really not looking for another hand-to-hand challenge, couldn't we do rock, paper, scissor or something today?"

"WHAT! You call yourself my rival and doing that game again! No way Kakashi I want more hot-blooded contest and I know that I will beat you this time!"

Kakashi sweat dropped as he looked at his 'Eternal Rival' determination as he did usual pose, which was usually a goofy grin with a shine to his teeth flashing and a thumbs up.

"…" Suddenly the air got a little heavier than it was, "Hey Guy do you sense something off in the atmosphere." In way, he kind of glad that the chilling atmosphere was there because he didn't know how much longer he had to put up with Guys' nonsense.

Both Guys eyes turned white with fury as he scolded his rival, "Why do you always act like, you know we're only young once!" Kakashi once again sweat dropped more sweat, "So let's do what is youthful and have our hot-blooded contest!"

"I think I'll pass…"

* * *

_Currently in the office tower_

'_Paperwork…Why must there be paper work to fill out…wait a minute…' _

The Sandaime was doing the evil that was known to all Kages the deadly paperwork…he sat at the desk smoking his pipe when suddenly he felt **that** presence once again in the still night of Konoha. He looked up from the pile of sheet out into the night of Konoha.

'_It couldn't be…'_

He cursed under his breath as he left the office in a hurry.

* * *

_With the masked man_

The masked man appeared from his time-space Jutsu as looked around in a neighborhood.

"Perfect…" he made a few hand signs, "Tekunikku o shōkan!"

The nine tails has appeared in cloud of smoke as it roared into the night sky of a sleepy leaf village.

"Let the destruction begin…" He scanned the area, "Go nine tails, attack the village!"

* * *

_And Now _

The fox continued on its rampage of destruction, many shinobi that were 100 hundred feet away from the fox saw their home being destroyed by it loud roar as it continued to level the village to the ground.

One ninja in particular was wearing a green vest with blue pants had sweat pouring down his face, he stood in fear as he saw the destruction of his village taking place, "At this rate the village will be…"

"Don't give up so quickly!" A voice called out from behind him, they all turned to see that the Sandaime was behind them with at least four AUNBU walking towards them with a look of determination in his old wrinkled face.

"Lord Sandaime!"

The bowed as he adjusted his wrist protector walking up to his fellow Leaf Ninjas ready to take on the fox, "We can't just walk away from this threat, no matter how powerful the force might be! Remember we got a village to protect along with its citizens!"

"But…but…but…"

"No buts…let's go and drive this thing out of our beloved home and summon every force that we can that is available on the double!"

"YES SIR!"

They dispersed as they all went to take on the nine-tails.

* * *

The third landed on a rooftop as he trilled his Adamantine Staff master over his head and across his body, he looked at the nine tails as it once again roared into the fiery night. Smoke was visible under the pale moonlight it looked like it could be seen for miles.

"We won't let him jeopardize the village any longer, let drive this thing out of the village, now!"

The Kyūbi looked at where his opponent was and smashed it to bits as the third jumped out of its way just in the nick of time. The Sandaime jumped from one building to the next as he made a few hand signs as he flew in midair aiming his attack at the fox, "Kasai sutairu: Hi no doragon no honō no dangan!"

Though they were at other positions other ninjas followed suit as they too performed the fire bullet technique. It was a direct hit but not enough to slow it down, it roared in annoyance as it began swiping at the third and fellow ninja at the water top.

"Look out!"

They dodge it.

"Lord Sandaime use me to get close to the nine tails!"

The elder man nodded as he did so, the Sandaime use his fellow ninja as a stepping-stone as he got at least five feet in front of the fox. Readying his Adamantine Staff he struck the nine tails in the face causing the fox to recoil.

It tried to lunge with its claw at the Sandaime, unfortunately for it, the fox was met with another blow to the face, and then head as the third swung his staff hard. Growling it roared trying to cause the third to fly back in a building but he disappeared in a puff of smoke next to an AUNBU on another roof.

"The Nine Tails fox appeared out of nowhere attacking the village!"

"I know, start evacuating the remaining citizens in the area and move them to a safer location!"

"Yes sir!"

He had a moment to think as the AUNBU left him alone, _'Did Kushina seal fail? Were all the guards at the safe house not enough?'_

* * *

_Meanwhile at the hospital outside of the attack _

Mei was sleeping soundly in bed despite the heaviness of the air. The nurses came back to check on her every three hours to check her blood pressure to make sure it wasn't rising. Despite the supposed earthquake that they felt, they dismissed it entirely.

It was not until they saw AUNBU posted outside the hospital doors that they were informed that the fox was attacking the village. Thankfully, many people including sick patients were relieved to hear that this hospital was far away from the attack so it would not be able to cause any harm.

Apparently, they were wrong because inside Mei's recovering room stood the hooded figure looking down on her as she slept. He watched her shift uncomfortably in her hospital bed, it was a few moments but she opened her eyes only to be met with a yellow swirl mask facing her.

She quickly tried to grab the nurse button to sound the alarm but he quick grabbing her wrist and then her other holding both her wrist in a tight grip. Opening her mouth to scream was a good idea he clamped his left hand over mouth causing it to come out muffled.

Then in sinister tone he said, "Scream and I will make sure that you will never see your son Naruto again."

Hot tears formed in her green eyes, as she looked glared angrily at her kidnapper. He let go of her mouth, she held her glare as she spoke menacingly.

"What do you want from me? I'm only a trying to recover from giving birth!"

"I have a use for against Minato…"

She already knew where this was going, "I won't let you hurt Minato, and you're probably the reason why the nine tailed Fox is attacking the village!"

"Your smarter than I give credit for…no wonder Minato wanted you in bed you were probably good too." She growled at him as he took out a long strip of rope tying her wrist together, "However I'm afraid you don't have a choice but to help me and I'll make sure to mark the memory of Minato being into your mind for the rest of your life…"

Before she had a chance to speak or struggle against her restraints, they were gone just as he came. The nurse came in with a tray of desserts, "Okay Ms. Terumi are you awa-what the!"

She quickly placed the tray down on the table and looking frantically around the room for the missing red head Kirigakure kunoichi.

* * *

**LXD: Well sorry for the wait, but been busy with College life and yes people I also have a life to so I cannot always be writing fanfic. Anyhow, since the story is running a bit slower than I have anticipated I am thinking of doing a monthly update until the story starts to pick the pace. Anyway, leave a review, comments, opinions I would like to hear on how the story is progressing thus far. Till the next chapter **


	8. Chapter 8

**LXD: I own nothing but the idea behind the story**

* * *

_Chapter 8_

An ANUBU wearing a wolf mask appeared n puff of smoke before the Sandaime kneeling before him.

"Sir all remaining citizens young and old have been evacuated to the safe zone!"

Fixing his wristband armor the Third eyes never left the fox, acknowledging the fact at those who made it out and those who did not for he knew at the back of his head that there were some people who could not foresee the nine tails attack on the village hidden in the leaves.

"Good work, but what about our guest on the horse?"

"We couldn't find him sir…he disappeared and we found one of the younger Chuunin ninja unconscious under a pile of rubble, we suspect that he saw him last." The masked ANUBU looked at his hokage waiting for a moment for the Sandaime to respond.

"I see…" He was quickly in his thoughts, _'So whoever that was in village left without a trace. I wonder…'_

A ninja nearby interrupted his thoughts, "Look on the Hokage Monument!"

All eyes diverted from the fox to where a stone replica of the Yondaime was. There on top the fourth stone hair stood none other than Minato with his robe flapping in the wind as he stared coldly at fox.

Sensing the young Yondaime, the fox turned roaring at him showing his bare fangs at him, Minato was unfazed than frighten, on the contrary he was annoyed than anything else in the world for various reasons too.

"So, you finally noticed me, you stupid fox."

With eyes, flaring it charged its Tailed beast ball at the young hokage. Minato scoffed at the attempt making a hand sign with his kunai in hand. The fox let the great energy ball flew through the air heading towards the blonde at rapid pace. Unfortunately, much to the annoyance of the fox but relief to the village the energy ball begin to be swallowed by his space-time technique.

Shikaku and Chōza stood afar amazed that the energy ball was disappearing. "It stopped the Nine-tails attack…that was time space barrier that was performed!"

"It's Minato alright. About time that man showed up and joined the fight." The others nodded

The nine-tails roared in fury while the third barked everyone to move and attack the Nine-tails before it could do anything else.

* * *

_With Minato Now _

His blue eyes narrowed as the fox let out an unearthly roar into the night sky, _'I have to let the third know why this is happening before it too late!'_ Behind him the mask figured appeared, sensing him from behind, the Yondaime struck his kunai to impale the man but to his horror, his hand moved through him instead of hurting him. The masked figure grabbed his wrist.

"Now you'll face me!"

The world began to spiral out of proportion as the young blonde began to be sucked into the masked man technique.

'_Not on my watch, you're not…'_

He teleported away before the masked man could send him far away from the village he looked at his hand. It was grabbing nothing but air; he nodded his head impressed with Minato quick thinking.

"Teleported right out of my hands…the next time we meet he won't be so lucky." He started to laugh hysterically, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… I have special treat for you Minato…"

* * *

_On a grassy plain_

Mei groaned as her eyes opened to a grassy area. She looked around her area, she saw a nearby shack nearby but mostly trees and shrubs; she tried to get up only to find that she was suspended about 100 feet in the air with her arms tied behind her back with a thick piece of rope wrapped around her midsection holding her in midair. She struggled only to find her wrist and ankles were bound.

'_Great…my arms and __legs are tied that's just fantastic...' _She tried screaming only to hear a muffled shriek come out of her throat, _'Gagged me to? This is just great not only did that little bastard drugged me but he has some nerve of tying me up leaving me in unknown area…when I get my hands on him he is dead!'_

She sighed behind her gagged mouth

'_Naruto please be safe…I do not want to lose you…'_

All of sudden the atmosphere started to become disoriented above the captive kunoichi. Mei growled as she saw the masked man directly above her, he leaned on the trunk crossing his arms looking at the furious red head.

"Are you comfortable my dear?" A growl was the only response he got from his captive, "How silly of me of course you're not."

He went standing sideways to the tree that Mei was currently tied too, he ripped the medical tape from her mouth as she released more growls at him.

"You're not getting away with this, Minato will stop you!"

"Well that a laugh only problem is…I PLANNED THIS TOO CAREFULLY!" He smacked her across the face causing the kunoichi to gasp in pain and more growls at him. "

Minato will not sacrifice a dear friend which is why I brought you here. You see my dear Terumi; I know the Yondaime will not dare to attack me if I had one of the mothers of his children as a bargaining chip so…"

"You went after me because you knew that I would not be to mold chakra after I given birth to defend myself, which is why you went after fox that was sealed inside Kushina for the same reasons."

"I'm impressed you're the first person to put two and two together but I'm it's a little too late." She gritted her teeth but soon enough they felt a familiar presence not far from where they were. "Ah…he's arrived…watch me as I break your precious husband of your son Naruto…" He taped Mei lips again earning a muffled shriek from her.

He disappeared from her view as Mei dropped her head in sadness, she couldn't bear the thought of Minato or the village being destroyed especially her son, tears already began to form as she began to weep.

'_Minato please…make it through this…'_

* * *

_10 minutes into the fight_

Minato and 'Madara' were duking it out, kunai's were everywhere on the once grassy field, shurikens were sparking off each other as both men were throwing at each other seeing whose weapons would strike the first to end the weapons toss struggle. He already had on this chain on his wrist so Minato knew he had to be careful.

They had a brief conversation with each other before fighting and Minato wanted to know before they engaged in mortal hand-to-hand combat if he really was Madara. The masked man said he was, however at this point Minato didn't care he really was or wasn't but one thing he did know was that he had to defeat this powerful foe here and now.

The Yondaime screeched to a halt panting for breath as he looked at his opponents. He held his kunai sideways to his face gripping it tightly, _'If I teleport back the village, he'll just follow me there! Not to mention we already have our hands full with the nine tails and adding him to the equation is only going to result in more chaos that is already chaotic. But if he is Madara than he can't summon the nine tails for that long anyway…' _ he sighed, _'Guess I'll just leave it up to the Sandaime to end the fox there while I finish him here…'_

"There is no hope for you or your damned village."

They charged at each other ready to strike however, Minato could not strike him down for he went right through him.

'_Ok this technique is really starting to get old…'_ 'Madara' moved his wrist ensnaring Minato with his chains. Minato was quick to think as he teleported away from his trap. The masked man growled at him as they ready themselves to attack again.

"Grrr…screw you and your flash technique Minato."

"I can say the same thing about you, not solidifying your body! So I guess that makes us even!" He ready his kunai as he thought, _'He makes his body intangible to negate my attack but he solidifies to counter attack…hmm…my only shot is to trade blows with him, but that is a huge risk for him so the only option for the both of us is to strike a second earlier to win.' _

'_Minato thinks he figured me out, I know but I still have an ACE up my sleeve…' _

He made a few hand signs, which made the fourth attack him on cue. '_I got to get him now!' _A spiral of a ball began forming as he charged to the mask man,

"RASENGAN!"

'Madara' smirked behind his mask, "Fool…Summoning Jutsu!"

"What the!" His eyes widen as he saw a familiar woman in front of him appear in front of him, the Rasengan came only centimeters close to Mei face as her chest began to rise quickly. The blonde jumped back at least six feet away clenching his fist dispelling the Rasengan as he looked into the red heads terrified eyes.

"YOU COWARD! Use a defenseless hospitalized woman to shield yourself from fighting, that's a low one 'Madara' a low blow!"

"Who ever accused me at fighting fair Minato?"

"Let her go! This between you and me leave Mei out of this!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that…" He grabbed her by the hair pulling back to him. The Hidden Mist Kunoichi yelp muffled as she felt the pain in the back of her head, to make matter even worse 'Madara' held a kunai to her neck, "You have a choice Yondaime, you can stop me and save your precious village and let the mother of Naruto die or you can save her and let me go free! Either way Konoha will be destroyed!"

Mei sadden green eyes looked at Minato raging blue ones, _'Minato…'_

'_This is just great not only do I have to choose between him and Mei nevertheless, I need to keep him from hurting her too what shall I do?' _

'_He knows he can't go after me without hurting Mei and he can't stop me at the cost of losing his son's only mother, I have you now Minato!' _An evil idea then hit him, _'Maybe I can kill two birds with one stone, if I summon the nine-tails here than I will have it use it's beast tailed bomb to destroy the two love birds, it too brilliant to fail!'_

'Madara' suddenly pushed the Mist kunoichi away from him as he twisted his wrist encasing Mei to more bounds as the chains wrapped around her bound arms even more.

'_What's he doing?"_

He squeezed the life out of Mei as she let out a cried muffled scream of pain, just as Minato was about to teleport he made the grave mistake of Freezing when he heard, "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

There what stood in front of Mei was none other than the Kyūbi fox before her standing on its hind legs revealing it true height. Mei was now trembling with fear as she saw the towering fox roar into the night sky. For the second time in her life Mei was truly, frighten beside the fact that the current Mizukage was being a little bloodthirsty punk at the time. For obvious reason she was scared one: she was tied up and about to blown to smithereens by the fox chakra, two: she had no chakra to break her bounds due to giving birth; and finally three: she felt guilty for being a tool to help the masked man take down her beloved friend.

"Go nine tails destroy your target!"

Mei eyes widen in fear as it began to charge its bomb, Minato gritted his teeth as he dashed for the helpless kunoichi. When it finally finished it bomb the fox chucked the deadly energy ball towards a tearing Mei. '_Goodbye Minato, take care of Naruto for me…' _She closed her eyes waiting for her death to come as she prayed making peace with herself, seeing her life flash before her within the moment, _'Naruto…I'm sorry…_

"MEI!"

* * *

**LXD: I'm going to be that guy and stop it right there. Sorry for the wait but college has taken its toll and bombarded me with tons of homework and as Shikamaru would say, "It's a drag." Well this has been your first monthly update of Twist of fate so leave a comment, opinion, statement or review to see how the story is progressing thus far. Thank you to those who are supporting this fan fiction until the next chapter. Tally-ho!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto © Kishimoto, Assassin Creed © Ubisoft, Story was inspired by another story but the idea is mine own along with a few characters that you will see.**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

"Go nine tails destroy your target!" Mei eyes widen in fear as it began to charge its bomb, Minato gritted his teeth as he dashed for the helpless kunoichi. When it finally finished it, the fox chucked the deadly energy ball towards a tearing Mei. '_Goodbye Minato, take care of Naruto for me…' _She closed her eyes waiting for her death to come as she prayed making peace with herself, seeing her life flash before her within the moment she thought she will never see her beloved son again, _'Naruto…I'm sorry…'_ "MEI!"

The explosion shook the whole area as the deadly biju bomb disintegrated its supposed targets; the masked man stood motionless processing what he had just witnessed.

At first his chuckles were low not even audible to the human ear even if they were in a quiet room but soon enough he started to laugh manically.

"….Oh the irony of it all…instead of killing one annoying pest I killed two with one stone." He continued to laugh, "Now that those two are out of the picture I can finally destroy the leaf."

Without any warning at all, as he took his two steps, a kunai was sent soaring through the air at unimaginable speed through the smoke of the area in where Minato and his supposed mother of his son had died.

The whistle of the thrown kunai surprised 'Madara' as he let it pass through him harmlessly before solidifying again, which was a costly mistake.

"Rasengan!"

"What…GHAGH!"

The impact of the technique caused him to pin by the awesome strength it had.

'_Damn it, he teleported right above me with that damn kunai, he just threw. However the bigger question is how he survived the explosion!'_

His thoughts were interrupted when the Yondaime spoke, "That was the Flying Thunder God Technique level two, if you're wondering."

At the same time, Minato secretly placed a seal on the masked man back as he jumped away from him. They stood away from each other staring at each other from head to toe, Madara left arm was bleeding and he knew it to that it would be useless now to restrain the Yondaime.

"How?"

"Simple Shadow Clone Jutsu…" Madara growled, "While you were focused on destroying the mother of my child Naruto, I made a quick shadow clone to standby while the original which you see before you went after Mei. I managed to reach her pulling her safety leaving behind the bounds that entrapped her behind."

Madara looked over his shoulder seeing a trembling Mei had removed her gag and the Minato clone finished untying her lower half before disappearing in cloud of smoke.

"It appears I underestimated you Yondaime Hokage." If looks can kill then the aura that the masked man was radiating off was deadly as he glared at the blonde-haired man, "But I still have an ace up my sleeve!"

"I don't think so!" He flashed right in Madara stomach impaling his kunai left in his hand tearing it off.

'_GHK! That damn blonde must have put that damn mark on me somewhere on my body!'_

Markings soon appeared over his body he knew what Minato wanted to do, "You are using a contract seal, eh?! What are you going to do Minato, separate me from the nine tails?"

"No, that was already done."

"What!"

Minato was right the sharingan that was in the Kyūbi eyes were was disappearing transforming itself back to its cat like diamond form once again. It looked around the area; it looked below near its sharp claw paws where the two figures stood. It soon realized who these two men were, as it growled angrily before giving a mighty roar.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Village Hidden in the Leaves the destruction was devastating; homes left in rubble and shops that once held precious memories to the villagers were all gone. Many shinobi were wounded others were in critical condition; ash was in the atmosphere as well in the streets. Medical-nin were working tirelessly as they attended the dead and the wounded.

Since so many hospitals were filled up to maximum capacity that the area around them had to be the base of much operation. The retired Sandaime looked around the area, to his very core he felt like a failure to protect his people but still they managed to drive the fox out of the village before more causalities can be counted up.

The Sandaime looked at the destruction of his beloved home he set down his Adamantine Staff down on its hilt. He sighed in exhaustion, _'Well the nine tails disappeared to its master and we still have no idea where that hooded figure has taken off too.' _The Sandaime thoughts were given him a major headache, _'Not only did the nine tails disappeared to its master but the hooded figured escaped leaving no traces of track that we can use to find him.'_

The thirds thoughts were interrupted when an AUNBU wearing a wolf masks appeared before him kneeling, "Sir we managed to get every children and young adults, Genin and non and as well as those who are at Chūnin level to a safe location in the deepest part of the forest."

"Good, tell Basho Yūhi to hold the children where they are until we can actually confirm that the nine-tails is actually gone for good."

"Yes sir…"

He left leaving the Sandaime to his thoughts

* * *

"What do you mean?!" That angry tone came from a very angry looking young Kurenai. With her fellow shinobi and children alike, they were restricted by order of the third to be moved to safer location away from the village and the fox.

"The third does not want you kids getting in harm's way especially the newer generation of shinobi. Besides, it not like we are fighting another village for starters, and not to mention we're facing the Nine tailed fox here." Basho Yūhi the father of Kurenai, he has black hair and very distinctive, ringed, red eyes. He also wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit with what appeared to be slightly longer sleeves than usual, shinobi sandals, his forehead protector, which he wore like a bandanna, and a flak jacket. He also carried a sword strapped vertically over his right shoulder. "And this young lady is something should not be risking your life for."

Kurenai growled at her father. She was a capable shinobi especially for someone her age, "That's a load of bullsh*t and you know it father!"

A hand touched her shoulders as she turned her head to the side to see a laidback looking Asuma staring at her sternly, "Relax yourself Kurenai, not one of us likes the situation either."

"Kurenai!" The ravened young girl looked into the mirror of her father's eyes, "You are a shinobi as well as woman, and they don't have a long life. If nothing else, survive long enough to give me grandchildren to pass the will of the fire unto them."

* * *

The Yondaime had already teleported himself, Mei and the nine tails away from the area where he fought the masked man into the area where his wife was sleeping with Naruto and Akiko. To his dismay though, the Kyūbi had already charged another biju bomb trying destroy him and the kunoichi from Kirigakure.

The bomb however destroyed the safe house while Minato using shadow clones saved his wife, the mother of his son and his daughter, "I've got to put up a barrier!"

Mei took Naruto from the Minato clones arms hugging her son very tightly as she fell to her knees weeping rocking back and forth. Minato looked at the two embracing his two girls not wanting to let them go.

Kushina was panting hard as can be, "I-I'm almost drained…"

"Please Kushina don't strain yourself any further or you'll kill yourself."

The red haired Uzumaki gave a weak smile, and then suddenly chains erupted from her back ensnaring the nine tails within it.

Both Naruto and Akiko awoken from the ground that shook before them, they started to cry. Mei rocked Naruto back to sleep as Akiko continued to cry, "Sorry…A-akiko…di-didn't mean to wake you…"

The Uzumaki body started to tremble uncontrollably, "Minato I'll drag the nine tail…back…and die with it inside me…"

Mei got up from her knees and putting her right hand on her friends shoulder kneeling down to her level looking straight into the tired kunoichi eyes, "Listen to me Kushina, whatever happened in the past is in the past. You don't have to do this suicidal plan of yours, do you hear! You don't!"

"Kushina…"

Stubborn as she was, Kushina mustered some strength grabbing hold of the Kirigakure kunoichi shoulders, "Mei…whatever happens…happens…I'm glad that I met you…" She wrapped her tired arms around a watery speechless Mei

She then looked at Minato, "Thank you for everything, Minato-kun…"

A small gasp escape from his throat, as tears threaten to fall, "Kushina…you…you made me your husband despite what I did…you made me into the Fourth Hokage…you're the mother of my daughter… and I…just…"

"Don't look sad Minato…for once I'm happy that the whole…family is here…happy that I got two people who love me as I l-love them…happy that it's our…children's birthday…despite the circumstance…"

Tears were now flowing down Mei and Minato eyes as they saw the courage that came from Kushina. Mei saw that this woman was not afraid to die of what she believed or what she cared for but still they knew each other enough, Kushina was like her little sister that she never had.

A life without her would not be the same…

"If I had any regrets; it would be that I won't be able to see our daughter Akiko grow up to be a fine young woman…"

Wiping the tears from his eyes Minato said, "You don't have to take this burden on yourself we can use whatever chakra we have left to see both Naruto and Akiko one last time."

"Huh?"

"What are…you saying…Minato?" Mei was definitely growing uneasy now with the tone that radiated off Minato.

"I'll seal the last of your chakra with Akiko and Naruto with an eight trigrams seal." He looked sternly in both women eyes, "Mei please give me Naruto…"

Mei trembled as more tears began to pour shaking her head 'no' slowly, "If you are going use what I think you are going to use, then the answer is no Minato."

"Mei, we don't have a lot of option left, it's that or destruction…which do you prefer?"

Mei shook her head 'no' clinging to Naruto for dear life, Kushina put two-and-two together, "But the user will…"

"I know that but what am I supposed to do, I have no other options left…besides I'll only be able to seal half the foxes chakra into Naruto while the other half is going into Akiko." Both women paled ghostly white more Mei than Kushina, "I cannot let the fox be revived without a Jinchuurki the balance will be destroyed but with that jutsu I can permanently seal half into Akiko and the other into Naruto to balance it out."

"YOU WILL NOT PUT THAT THING!" She points to the fox, "INSIDE OF MY SON YOU HEAR MINATO NAMKIAGE!"

"I'm sorry Mei…"

"What…"

Minato flashed behind her, "I hope that maybe someday you'll find it in your heart to forgive me for what I'm going to do…"

Before Mei had a chance to speak she felt a sharp pain to the side of her neck. She fell forward to the ground still clinging onto her son; she did not feel the impact though as Minato caught her before she landed.

The last imagine that Mei could see before she gave into the darkness of unconsciousness was Minato smile as he held Naruto in one arm and Akiko in the other. Only one question was her mind before total blackness consumed her…

'_Minato why?'_

* * *

**LXD: To be continued, well I have decided to be nice and let you people have another update so there will be two updates per month, one in the beginning of the month and/or another at the end of the month. Just a quick thank you, to my new and future subscribers/watchers that will be tuning into the story, and reviewers, until the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Again, Naruto © Kishimoto, Some Assassin Creed reference © Ubisoft, Story was inspired by another story but the idea is mine own along with a few characters that you will see throughout.**

_Chapter 10_

6 years later

The doors of the Hokage tower opened and there walked out a woman around 26 years old, she has ankle-length, auburn hair, a top knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. Her eyes are light green. She was dressed in a long-sleeved dark blue dress that falls just below her knees. She was Mei Terumi the new Godaime Mizukage of the Hidden Mist Village.

Now as the Mizukage she was trying to get Kirigakure new allies to further its regrowth in strength after the dark days of the country since the time of the forth Mizukage. The talks were going well with the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf and a couple more meetings meant for sure there would be a strong alliance between the two countries.

She sighed and smiled sadly at the village, it had been 6 long years since she was last here but still her heart mourned for her loss of the three most important people in her life, she nearly lost a fourth but that person is in a coma. So she is grateful that she is alive but still not the condition that excepted to be in.

Mei looked around the village inhaling and exhaling deeply as she remembers the day clearly.

* * *

Flashback 6 years prior 4 days after the attack

"_I know that but what am I supposed to do, I have no other options left…besides I'll only be able to seal half the foxes chakra into Naruto while the other half is going into Akiko." Both women paled ghostly white more Mei than Kushina, "I cannot let the fox be revived without a Jinchuurki the balance will be destroyed but with that jutsu I can permanently seal half into Akiko and the other into Naruto to balance it out." _

"_YOU WILL NOT PUT THAT THING!" She points to the fox, "INSIDE OF MY SON YOU HEAR MINATO NAMKIAZE!"_

"_I'm sorry Mei…"_

"_What…" _

_Minato flashed behind her, "I hope that maybe someday you'll find it in your heart to forgive me for what I'm going to do…"_

_Before Mei had a chance to speak she felt a sharp pain to the side of her neck. She fell forward to the ground still clinging onto her son; she did not feel the impact though as Minato caught her before she landed. _

_The last imagine that Mei could see before she gave into the darkness of unconsciousness was Minato smile as he held Naruto in one arm and Akiko in the other. Only one question was her mind before total blackness consumed her…_

_'Why...'_

* * *

Mei awoken with a start, she laid on a hospital bed panting heavily as cold sweat ran down her face; she looked frantically around her surroundings. She wiped the sweat off her forehead sitting up on her bed regaining her composure.

"Just a a dream..." she whispered, '_How did I end up here?' _Her thought was interrupted when the door to her room opened, in came a doctor around the age of 40 holding a clipboard along with an ANUBU next to him.

"Well. Ms. Terumī you gave us quite a scare when you left the hospital unnoticed we were very worried." He smiled.

Mei did not return the reaction

"How long have I been out cold?" She asked massaging her temples

"4 days after the events of the nine tails." Said the ANUBU

"What four days?"

"Exactly Ma'am, we found you unconscious near the dead bodies of the fourth and his wife."

She paled ghostly white, "Where is my son Naruto Terumī Namikaze?"

Looking up from the clipboard the doctor gave a small sigh, "I don't want to ruin the mood but-"

"WHERE IS MY SON!" She shouted

Noticing the dark aura radiating off from her sent chills down the doctor spine as he swallowed dryly, he stammered as he spoke, "Any…b-baby…under one week o-old d-died…from the deadly cha-chakra of the nine tails..."

Silence

The red head stared blankly loss for words as she processed the information that was given to her she put hands to her face as she began to weep refusing to believe that her son was dead. She shook her head from side to side refusing to believe the message, she already lost Kushina and Minato, now Naruto, what else can go wrong.

"No…no…no, no, no, no, no…." Her body started to tremble, her sobs silent at first then becoming louder making the doctor feel for guilty for what he said

The masked ANUBU came next to her placing his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry for your loss the doctors did all they could to revive him but we lost him."

"Get out" she whispered

"What?"

"GET OUT!" She shrieked revealing a darker version of herself, "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! I DON"T WANT ANYONE NEAR ME ESPECIALLY YOU!"

She then threw the vase that was next to her at the doctor and the patch of flowers that she ripped out of the vase at the ANUBU, while the doctor was nailed by the material, the ANUBU left the room dusting off the petals from his uniform. From all the shouting and screaming and the breaking of objects a couple of nurses came to see the situation.

It took at least six nurses to restrain the hidden mist shinobi from lashing out against them. The six nurses suffered minor injuries from Mei's kicking and screaming, finally the doctor got the needle of sedate.

"Hold her arm still…"

One of the male nurses had difficulty holding her arm down nevertheless the doctor injected her with the sedate calming the enraged the shinobi into unconscious.

"No...No...No…Na-ru-toooooo…"

With those final words that came out of her mouth she asleep in a matter of moments, one last tear sliding off the side of her face.

"Whew…never in thirty years that I have working as a medic…have I witnessed fire like that before, well done go and return to your duties."

They nodded and left to their jobs, the doctor came up to the now peaceful shinobi cover her with sheet up too her chest while taking her pulse. _'She looks so peaceful when she not throwing a fit. It is a shame that a beautiful woman had to give birth to that __**'thing'**__...'_

Once again, the ANUBU returned only this time the doctor kneeled before him, "It is done master Danzō the kunoichi from the Hidden Mist Village believes that her son is dead."

The ANUBU removed his mask to reveal a half bandaged man with his right eye covered. "Good" He replied, "If she gains custody of that boy then the plans for overthrowing Hiruzen Sarutobi will be thwarted, that boy who contains the nine tails will be the key to Hiruzen downfall that will lead to my victory as hokage of this village."

* * *

Since so many hospitals were filled up to maximum capacity that the area around them had to be the base of much operation. The retired Sandaime looked around the area, to his very core he felt like a failure.

'_Many lives were lost 4 days ago…' _He sighed with pity as h looked at his fallen village. He was stricken at the sight, many fine shinobi either was losing a limb or was in critical condition due to the Kyūbi attack.

'_It can't get worse than this…'_

Unfortunately, it did as two ANUBU came to him in a puff of smoke. The old Sandaime motioned them forward as they bowed when they got close.

"Report…"

The one ANUBU with a falcon mask looked at the back of the former Sandaime, "The causalities of village are still in critical condition and the death toll of many continues to rise to unexpectedly in the thousands lord Sandaime…"

"I see…any word about our mysterious hooded figure from last night."

"None, whoever it was left with a clean get away…"

"Hmm…" He was lost in thought when they mention t, _'Was it a spy sent here or was it something else?'_

"However… we did manage to uncover one of our fallen comrades under rubble near hotel fire, he told us before blacking out that he did see and manage to communicate with the hooded figure." He said

"What's his condition?"

"One of medical-nin said that he has a few broken ribs, a broken arm, and a dislocated shoulder."

"This one was lucky then since it wasn't fatal, is that all?" The Sandaime did not want to hear more but apparently, they were not done with the mission report.

Now it was the owl masked AUNBU who spoke but this was female, "No lord Sandaime…"

'_Figures…' _The old man sighed, "Continue…"

"As you already know Minato and Kushina Namikaze are dead."

The retired Sandaime closed his eyes as his heart went to the pit of his stomach, _'The village lost a great leader, and with the Yondaime gone… That makes me once again the hokage of the hidden leaf…But Kushina that's a surprise and tragedy; I figured that at least she would still be alive…'_

The owl female AUNBU spoke once again, "That's not all lord Sandaime it appears that both the Yondaime and his wife left behind two children barely four day old; one male with blonde hair and the other female with red hair."

"Do they have names these babies?"

"Yes" The female AUNBU responded, "They are Naruto and Akiko Namikaze. We believe that they maybe brother and sister and…"

"So Kushina had two babies…" The old Sandaime said interrupting the AUNBU female, "Keep them separated I don't want those two near each other at a cost until they are older. I do not want the newborn son and daughter of the Yondaime to fall into enemy hands."

"Yes sir."

"Will be that be all lord Sandaime?"

"For the time being yes and keep an eye on baby Naruto when he's around others."

"Sir?"

"Give him and Akiko to any hospital that hasn't been destroyed so the nurses can keep an eye on them for the time being until I figure out a more preferable solution for the both of them, is that understood?"

He eyed them sternly nevertheless, they understood their mission and nodded leaving the third to his thoughts.

* * *

At the Uchiha district walkway two figures a man and a woman are walking down the road talking to each other. Mikoto and Fugaku were exhausted from their battle with the nine tails along with the other clans that battled it, their uniforms for the most part was ripped, the jacket was nearly destroyed to sherds, the pants were ripped and not to mention they were dirty from all the mud, dirt and ash that was in the village.

Mikoto had to tie her hair in bun just to cool her down from sweating so much; Fugaku took his jacket and two layers of clothes off from being overheated so much since fighting with that accursed fox.

"When I get home I taking a long shower." He said

"I know what you mean darling." She latched onto his arm much to her husband annoyance and embarrassment leaning her head on his shoulder

"Mikoto not in public! How many times have we been through this?"

"Aw…come on Fugaku we used to do this a lot when we were teenagers."

"That was then, this is now I'm leader of the Uchiha clan one the most powerful clan in all of Konoha and I refuse to walk around latched on like this!" Mikoto raised an eyebrow as her husband continued, "Beside I have a reputation keep and I don't want that blasted Hyūga, Hiashi looking at me that I've grown soft."

"Men and their pride…" the raven-haired woman sighed as she let her husband go

When they arrived home, Itachi was playing with Sasuke, Mikoto eyes softened as she watched her two-

'_Wait a minute where's Jet?' _Her brows furrowed in confusion, "Itachi?"

The small boy looked up at his mother, "Yes mother?"

"Where's your brother, Jet?"

"Four days ago uncle Teyaki came by to take him when that sudden chill appeared. I think he said they were going to the weapons store to pick a scroll for Jet and that they were going to be back within the hour or so but they haven't returned since then so I assumed that they went to uncle's house." He said

Mikoto put her hands on her hips, "Young man how many times did I tell you never assume anything but since he is with your uncle than I will check with your aunt after I've rested and washed up."

"Not if I get into that shower first!" Fugaku raced to the bathroom locking himself inside, the raven haired kunoichi rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"Men…ugh!"

* * *

Meanwhile aboard the Aquila stationed near the harbor which was a five day trip by foot, an elderly man in his late 50 is seen walking across the deck of the ship; he walks over to the one named Connor who is currently looking over the horizon of the sea.

The elder man stood behind the Native American looking at him from behind with his hands behind his back; from the way Connor was acting, he was very uncomfortable with something for the last few days and he knew he had to say something or else.

"You know you weren't supposed to take the boy from his home Connor that goes against everything that you stood up for and went against." He paused to see what his captain would say but he remained silent, "Connor, what is wrong with you lad? You've been silent ever since you got back from the island."

Inhaling deeply he exhaled just the same without turning, "There are something's that are supposed to be left unsaid Mr. Faulk but from what I saw in that village…it was something indescribable..."

_Flashback within a flashback  
_

It was a disaster this village was completely ablaze from all the fire from what Connor could make out of it from a giant nine tailed fox. Still he saw the creature close up, he could feel evil from that creature and knowing better than to get close to it he played it smart stood from afar watching it as it destroyed and rampaged throughout the village.

With all the destruction and fire, it painfully reminded him of his childhood nightmare when his village was burnt to the ground from the white man. He looked around, death was in the air, and many bodies were in the streets, panic and fear filled the air. He dismounted his horse as he looked around. He had a bad feeling in his stomach but he knew the pain that these people were going through as he strode along, passing by destroyed gift shops, houses and weapons stores and market places, he felt pity for these people.

'_It's a shame, these people are going to be suffering for a very long time when they rebuild and I know that feeling.'_

Connor was lost in his thought that he did not see a hand grab coming out of nowhere latching on to his ankle until the last second. Unsheathing his hidden blades, he looked down at his ankle ready to strike his attacker. He stopped when he saw a bloody mid-aged man with a torn red and white fan on his back protecting something with his body.

"Tasuketekudasai!" He cried

Connor could not make the language he spoke, but he knew it was foreign. The man once again cried out, "Tasuketekudasai!"

Sheathing his hidden blades, the Indian knelt before the man placing a hand on his shoulder, "Sir I do not understand your language…"

Before he spoke more the man, spoke fluent English surprisingly, "Please help me…take the boy to his parents…"

"Where is this boy you speak of, because I don't see him..." The man tried to get up, instead the blacked haired assassin grabbed the man flipping him on his back as gently as he could to reveal a child of three to four years old of age unconscious with blood coming down his forehead. Connor checked for a pulse and was relieved when he found it was going strong.

The elder man grabbed Connor's hand confusing the young assassin as he searched in garb for something. A few seconds later, he pulled out a scroll sealed with the same fan that was on the back of the elder man's robe.

Struggling to breathe the elder man managed to choke out, "Please, send the boy to his parents…*gasp*…he is the second heir to the Uchiha…*gasp*…Clan…"

Studying the scroll he looked at the slowly dying man, "What's in the scroll and what is his name?"

"His name is Jet Long Uchiha and this scroll *gasp*…holds his…t-training…"

"Who are his parents?" he asked

"F-Fugaku and M-Mikoto U-U-Uch-i-ha…" With those final words the elder man died, with two fingers Connor closed his eyes, silently saying a prayer in his Mohawk tongue. He looked at the scroll in his hand and at the boy, 'Uchiha eh? Now why does that name sound familiar?"

Sighing he picked him up cradling the boy in his arms. Connor looked at the young Uchiha; he had black hair with bangs that framed his face, with casual clothes consisting of a navy blue shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, and black knee-pants. The boy had a gentle look on his face despite the bruises all over his body but nonetheless he did have a bit of a feminine side to him.

Whistling for his horse, the stallion obeyed its master as the young assassin mounted it, right when he was about to take off a shinobi came and blocked his path, "Anata ga doko ni iru migi no yamete!"

Face palming himself he cursed his lack of ability to speak the language he looked at the shinobi in front of him, this particular fellow has long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He has a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a light-colored marking on his chin with a forehead protector. In his hand were two kusari ready to kill.

Once again, it felt like _Déjà vu, __**"**_**Sir I do not understand your language…"** he said in hands signs.

The young shinobi narrowed his eyes as he communicated with the assassin via hand sign communication, **"Than what are you doing with the boy? Are connected with this incident?"**

"**No, I am not; I came here because I sensed something very foul in the air, so I followed it here. The old man you see before me is dead as well as he told me told me to bring this boy back to his parents." **

"**How do I know you're not lying? For I all know you could be the enemy from another village coming here to exploit our village's weakness or worse kidnapped on of our own and use as a weapon!"**

"**You have my word…"**

The spiky haired looked into his eyes; he saw that he was not lying so he nodded, **"Alright, I can see that you are not lying through your eyes. I'll take the boy from your hands and be on my way to bring him back to his parents, by the way what the boy's name?"**

Before Connor could respond a pieces of a building flew in their mist causing two things one; the horse was spooked and galloped away hurry that Connor could not formally control it due to being one hand short, and two; with all the rubble it pinned the Jounin ninja down to the ground unconscious.

'_I hate to run off with a child that belongs to this village but right now, I don't have a choice. I got to get out of here before this village becomes the death of me.'_

With those thought in his head Connor held on to the second Uchiha heir tightly as he strode into the forest leaving behind a burning Konoha. As he gallops through the night, a foul roar echoed throughout the land that sent shivers to his very spine.

_Flash back end_

* * *

Just below the deck, the young Uchiha was stirring in his sleep; soon his eyes popped open to reveal frighten black eyes scanning his area, _'What…where…how…' _His hands went to his head as he felt a cloth like material around his head.

He uncovered himself from his sheets as he swallowed dryly, "Mama, Papa…" Jet became more frightened as he continued to look at his environment. As he walked across the lower deck, he noticed that there seemed to be many nets hanging from the ceilings, along with it, was many barrels and cylinder looking volcanoes sticking out from what he could tell was a small window.

He noticed as well stock supplies that could at least last for a couple of months but this object that Jet seemed to noticed that it was made entirely out of wood. He heard murmuring from he was tiptoeing, unaware on where he was going he bumped into a person.

Looking from the feet up he saw a man from the back wearing some sort of footwear on his feet with yay high socks with blue pants with a leather belt tied around his waist, with a t-shirt, with a blue vest on with a white bandana wrapped on his head.

The man turns around with his eyes sharp as eagles looks around the area to see who had bumped into him when he looked down at his waist he looked into Jet's terrified eyes, "You little runt! How did you get on this ship?!"

Though he could not understand the man's foreign language, he did understand the tone of his voice and quick as a grasshopper he went underneath the man legs quickly running away from the enraged man.

"Get back here!"

He shouted he then chased after the frighten boy. They ran around in a circle as crew members stopped their work to look at the commotion that was going on, they laughed at the sight of one of the crewmembers chasing the young Uchiha.

"Come now Richard!" One of them mocked, "Surely you can catch this little one or has leaving your old aged finally caught up to you?"

The statement was not pleasant as Richard growled quickening his pace. Jet looked behind him; he saw the angry man catching up to him rapidly. Quickly he looked frantically for something to distract the man or to use against him and out of the corner of his eye was his opportunity.

He quickly sprang for the broom that was lying against the wall pulling it from its resting place unto the floor before disappearing into the upper deck.

Richard too busy being enraged by his anger did not see the broom on the floor and when he took that step, WHACK! The broom nailed him in the forehead breaking his nose in the process paralyzing him for the moment while others howled like hyenas at him.

Panting heavily for air Jet looked back down to see if his pursuer was still behind him, to his relief he was not there. When he took one look out into the environment his heart stopped, what stood before was three pillars of sails with same type of cylinder like objects he saw when he first awoken.

Many men were working carrying large boxes of crates over their shoulder whiles others working on the sails, seagulls flew above his head as he heard them cry out. His nostrils were filled with the smell of salt and sea. Too caught up in the moment he did not see his pursuer behind him until he shouted.

"YOU!"

Quickly he turned his head to see his pursuer with eyes nearly coming out of their sockets he bolted again bumping into many crewmembers. Many protested as they saw the man chasing the child.

"Connor there has to be more than that reason why you took the boy otherwise…"

The shout of yelling and screaming interrupted the elderly man's train of thoughts and both men turned to witness that one of the crewmembers chasing the young Uchiha. Rolling his eyes the assassin unfolded his hands as soon as the boy came running to him.

He quickly grabbed by the stomach with arm as child screamed, "Watashi ga yukō!"

Stooping down to his level Connor kneeled one knee before the boy placing a hand over his shoulder as he calmed him down in a gentle tone, "Be calm no one will hurt you."

"Na-nani?" With tears in his eyes, he wiped it off with the back of his hand. The tone of Connor gave calmed him, sniffling was heard coming from the boy as he began to calm, "Wa ie ni ikitai."

"That right he doesn't speak English." Connor then looked up at his pursuer once he came to them. Jet soon cowered in fear as he went behind the assassin.

"Akuma shiro! Akuma shiro!"

"Ha…ha…ha…Sir I…tried to catch him…b-but i-it seems you have everything under control…"

Rising he grabbed the shirt of the man fixing his attire, "Tell me why were you chasing the boy?"

"He snuck aboard sir…"

"Wrong, Mr. Bastion I brought him here." Connor said sternly, "And if you don't like then you can kindly swapped the deck on your free time as well clean the feces of your shipmates if that what you want for not listening to what I said!"

Richard swallowed dryly as he bowed his head in shame.

"In the meantime Mr. Bastion, get one of the men and go find a one the native of that speaks his language so we can communicate with him." The man bowed before the assassin as he turned leaving while barking in his native tongue at one of the sailors to go him.

Connor then turned his attention back to the little boy stooping down to his level as he looked into his dark sympathetic, confused eyes, "I don't know if you understand me but we are going to get someone to translate for you so you can understand us."

The boy looked confused, "Nani?"

"Trust me…"

Again, a blank stare from Jet.

"Trust…Me…" Connor said again with a little of emphasis with his hands

"T-t-t-tr-ruuah-st-t-t"

"Trust…me…" He said slowly pointing to himself, "I'm…Connor…"

"J-Jet…U-Uchiha…"

Mr. Faulk scratched his white beard as the assassin and the boy interacted limitedly he looked at the young lad for a long time, _'Uchiha…where have I heard that name before…I know I heard it somewhere but where?'_

**LXD: Sorry about before I reloaded this chapter with new stuff. Now on to the pairings, I am going to confirm it now with a few, NaruHina and SasuSakr, and NejTen,** **the** **others I have no idea still, so I'm open to suggestion if you readers want to send me PM or leave a comment when you review about the other pairings that you will like to see. Please review and leave me a critique about how the story is going thus far. Till the next chapter. **

**Translation: Tasuketekudasai- Please help**

**Akuma shiro: White devil  
**

**Final note: FYI I'm using Google translate, I'm not sure if that's a good idea or not but hey it helps move the story a long then I'm happy. I'm not go to heavy duty on Assassin Creed until later chapter with a certain someone, it's only going to be referenced but if I did than I would make this story a crossover in a heartbeat. Leave your thoughts and comments and hopefully see you readers next chapter and thank you to those who are subscriber/ watching and hopefully in the future I can read on what you have to say. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea behind the story**

* * *

Chapter 11

Six Years Later

The doors of the Hokage tower opened and there walked out a woman around the age of 26, she has ankle-length, auburn hair, a top knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. Her eyes are light green. She was dressed in a long-sleeved dark blue dress that falls just below her knees. She was Mei Terumi the new Godaime Mizukage of Kirigakure along with her two bodyguards Ao and Chojiro.

Now as the newly appointed Mizukage, she was trying to get new allies to further Kirigakure regrowth in strength and as well to erase the name that tainted it. The talks were going well with the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf and a couple more meetings meant for sure, there would be a strong alliance between the two countries, which brought a small smile upon her face.

She sighed deeply and smiled sadly at the village, it had been 6 years since she was last here but still her heart tightened from her loss of the four most important people in her life, Minato, Kushina, Akiko and her beloved newborn son Naruto.

Ever since that night, she had lost her child after only holding him once since then she had a soft spot for children from newborns to the age of 12, however she vowed to herself to never adopt a child since it would never be able to fill the void in her heart.

She remembered waking up that day after the attack when the doctor told her plain and simple that that all children under 1 week had died during the night of the attack due to all the deadly chakra in the air. When she was finally released from the hospital after a week, she could not believe her eyes even if she was seeing the village in ruins.

Mei clenched her teeth and hands making a fist; her eyes began to fill with tears as she fought them back from spilling. After six years, she had to accept that they were gone and never to return but the same could not have been said for Mikoto her other best friend.

Rumor has it that her second heir Jet Long was taken from the village by a mysterious hooded stranger whom the ANUBU believed to be the prime suspect was never heard from again, a true stab in the heart to a mother even worse than losing a child to the nine tails. After trying for five months to comfort her, Mikoto truly went cold right after and smiled very little anymore to anyone, the young Uchiha woman did her daily chores and went about her business, often times she wouldn't acknowledge the red head at times frustrating Mei greatly. Even her family members began to worry about her, she has gotten so depressed that she stopped eating to maintain herself.

Fugaku who rarely showed any emotion grew very concerned for his wife. Finally, Mei gave up and left her alone leaving the Hidden Leaf heart broken. The last she heard was that Mikoto had fallen very ill and into a deep coma after a year.

The physical wounds healed but the emotional hurt was still there. Very lost in her thoughts her two body guards looked at each other then back at her. Ao walked up to her placing a hand on her shoulder breaking the Mizukage from her thoughts.

"Lady Mizukage…is everything alright?"

Taking a deep breath and exhaling she put on a fake smile, "Yes Ao I'm just thinking about this new alliance between Konoha and Kirigakure."

She lied but Ao nodded in understanding seeing to buy this white lie. She told Ao and Chojiro that they were free to roam through the village and meet back at the Inn in three hours.

The two men nodded leaving their leader alone in the middle of a crowed street. Mei started walking towards the inn in the Centre of Konoha when a sound caught her attention, when she turned she saw three angry older men chasing a boy no older than six years old.

"What in the world?"

A brow was raised and curiosity got the better of Mei so against her better judgment she followed them from a distance.

* * *

Naruto was not having a good day today; first off, his day at the academy was hell to say the least Mizuki-sensei had made him spar with him in a one on one spar and from the bruises, he got it looked like he wasn't holding back. Second, he was on his way to get his bowl of ramen when suddenly three civilians started calling him out and throwing rocks at him and chasing him throughout town and now he was exhausted from all that running.

"COME BACK HERE DEMON!"

"WHEN I CATCH YOU I'LL TEAR YOU APART LIMB FROM LIMB!"

"DOG TAKE YOUR MEDICINE LIKE THE DEMON YOU ARE!" they shouted after him.

_'Damn what did I do this time...' _he thought as turning the corner at high speeds and looking back to see three civilians running at him. He made a left into an alleyway silently praying it was not a dead end, unfortunately if there was a higher being they had a very humorless sense of entertainment.

"We've got you now brat!"

"Nowhere else left to run." The three men laughed darkly cracking their knuckles as they started to pound him into a bloody pulp.

Too say Mei was shocked was an understatement to say that she was furious at what she was seeing was perfectly on how she felt right now. Three grown men were beating a little kid no older than six years old and probably a child that was not theirs were not holding back in the slightest. That wasn't the worst bit though she took in the fact that they took pleasure in doing it.

Mei had enough appeared in front of the attackers stopping them from continuing from hurting the defenseless child. They glared at her trying to raise killing intent Mei brushed it off returning her own dosage.

One of the men glaring at the woman yelled at her while trying not to faint from the killing intent that radiated off her, "Why are you helping that spawn from hell?"

"Why are you attacking a defenseless child?" This lifted Naruto spirits a bit finally someone was actually defending him or were they?

"He is no child!" the second one spoke, "He is a demon disguised as a child!"

"Yeah, now step aside lady unless you want to get hurt too!" Right when the man was about to strike Naruto Mei growled at this punching the third man in his chest and sending him flying into the opposite wall of a gift shop.

The two others were shocked, afraid and trembling after seeing their comrade unconscious on the floor. She looked at them growling dangerously they got the message and grabbed there fallen friend and ran for their lives.

Naruto giggled a little but soon he stopped when he saw that woman was staring back at him. He gulped as he started to shake like a rattlesnake's tail, she frowned but her expression softened as she kneeled in front of the boy.

The boy she had saved was sitting with his back against the wall trying to push back, she looked at his body, only to see his was malnourished and so skinny you could see actually see his bones. She got up to him slowly, only for him to push against the wall harder desperately trying to escape. She stopped a few inches away from him.

"It's ok little one. I won't hurt you…" she said in a small sweet voice as she smiled warmly at him.

She reached caressing his cheek while he flinched at her touch.

Naruto looked at her studying her until he replied "No need to lie, just get it over with so I can go home already!", she stared at him with calculating eyes wondering what kind of cruel village would treat one of their own like this.

She smiled again, "Were your parents? I'll take you to them."

He scoffed and looked down at this and replied "Demons child don't have parents".

Mei flinched at this confused, "Why do you call yourself that?"

"Because that what everyone keeps telling me!" he shouted with angry tears rolling down his cheeks

"And do you believe it?" She said softly pulling the young boy into a hug; Naruto relented at first but soon in enough buried his head in her chest.

"No…"

Mei picked up the blonde boy carrying him away from the alley, "Here let me take you to the hospital."

Naruto did not say anything as he clung to her neck as they walked away from the alleyway. When he looked up into the eyes of the Mizukage, he could see protection written all over her expression.

As they walked on the main road to the hospital, many eyes of the villagers gazed at them in disgust. She felt the intense glare from them, which she returned equally.

Whispers began to spread like wildfire,

"The demon brat has the woman under his control he's getting stronger!"

"Damn she is one hot sexy mama!"

"Maybe if I kill the brat she will thank me for freeing her."

"The demon is getting stronger we must corner it and kill it now!"

After hearing that she hugged Naruto closer to her chest, Naruto unaware of what was going on rubbed his head into her shoulders; Mei blushed sensing the pressure on her right shoulder.

"Poor thing fell asleep…" she brushed his hair out of his face. She stopped looking closely at his face.

'He looks like Minato...' She shook her head, the villagers thought she was seeing the child for who he really but were dismayed when she kept on walking, 'What am I thinking? My son is dead. But I wonder…'

Just then, a ball was kicked to her feet, two girls ran towards her. When she looked at them, she noticed that one had pink hair wearing a long-sleeve black shirt with tan pants while the other had red hair with a green short sleeve wearing pinks shorts.

They stopped right in front of her as the pink haired girl retrieved the ball that was at her feet. When they looked up, they saw Mei carrying Naruto when they were about to say something a woman voice was heard interrupting them.

"Sakura and Akiko Haruno come here this instant!"

Mei was taken aback, 'Akiko? But that's impossible she died during the Kyūbi attack…didn't she?'

Still clutching on to Naruto she looked closely at the red head girl when she turned her head looking at her parents. Mei breath was caught in her throat, 'This girl looks almost identical to Kushina! But if she's Akiko then the child that I am holding…must be…Naruto…my…son…'

The Mizukage didn't quite get a good look at the young boys face when they first met or when she was carrying hime just a glimpse but if she was right and the boy she was holding was her supposed son, then that means what she's been told six years ago was a lie.

'I can't jump to conclusion...yet.' She thought, 'I have to confirm my suspicious first.'

Quickly she ran catching up after the girl's mother cutting her off abruptly annoying the woman.

"Excuse me miss but I could not help but overhear is one of your daughter's name Akiko?"

"What it's to you?" she asked sarcastically

Mei narrowed her eyes. Looking at her from head-to-toe, she noticed she was a blonde-haired person with shoulder-length, hair with a single bang, which falls down into her face. She also has green eyes and wears a white qipao dress with three red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress as well as the back; the woman placed her hands on her hips.

"Well I'm waiting."

Keeping her irritation in check Mei gave her the cold shoulder, "Never mind I thought it was a child I knew, pardon for taking your time."

"Humph! Don't let it happen again I'm an important person in the village and I have not time to deal with interruption from foreigners." She looked at her two daughters, "Come along children."

The blonde woman noticed Naruto, "You shouldn't touch that trash people might stare." She said walking past them, she did not notice the death glare she was receiving from the Mizukage.

Looking at Naruto pale face Mei rushed to the nearest hospital.

* * *

**LXD: And I am back after a few weeks of recharging my batteries from all the stress from college, I had three weeks off so I guess I owe you guys two chapters from before. Anyway, I decided to do a time skip because I did not want to spend too much time dwelling in the past. Hoped this chapter was enjoyable and worth the wait. Let me know what you readers think of this chapter till the next chapter. R&R **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto or anything else just the story**

* * *

Chapter 12

Mei was waiting patiently in room 526 with Naruto; she was leaning against a wall looking at the blonde boy with arms crossed.

He was seated on the hospital bed swinging his legs carelessly on the side as they waited for the doctor. Mei stared at him for a few taking in the figure that he has.

'He definitely has Minato hair…' When Mei first entered the hospital the welcome she received was not so welcoming.

* * *

Early

When they first came into hospital, no one said a word to her for they seemed busy and when the nurses looked at what she was carrying in her arms, they were disgusted, shocked or in disbelieve. It was as the whole place suddenly stopped.

The atmosphere was tense not a sound was heard; Mei sensed it and did not like it. It was slowly coming back to life as nurses began to ignore the woman and the boy that clung on to her for dear life.

A young female doctor around the age of 30 walked by them, "Excuse me, doctor?"

She turned with a smile to face the Mizukage she was a brown-haired woman wearing a white robe, "Yes can I help you miss?"

"Yes, I brought in this boy I was wondering if you can-"

"TAKE THAT THING! AND GET OUT!"

Mei was taken aback from the outburst. She was shocked to see that many people in this village were treating this boy like an outcast. She lowered head in down hiding her eyes within her bangs 'What did this boy do to deserve so much pain from this damn village? This is not the Konoha I know…'

"Did you not hear me the first time lady I said-"

A death glare was shot towards the woman doctor, within seconds the doctor was pinned to the wall with the arm of the Mizukage holding her in place of her abdomen.

"You listen here you pathetic worm! Don't you know who you are dealing with here?"

The doctor squirmed under her intense glare as Mei applied more pressure to the point where she gasped in pain form feeling her ribs cracking.

Giving Mei a worry-some glance she spoke painfully, "P-please…don't…er…hurt…me…"

"Why shouldn't I?" She narrowed her eyes to the point where only the pupil was seen, "After all I could crush your body where you stand you do realize that…"

Mei applied more pressure to her arm squeezing the doctor a bit more painfully. A small whimper escaped her lips, "Please! Stop!"

"Why should I? After all I am the Mizukage." She said matter-of-factly. The hospital froze not a body moved from their place. A pin could be heard if the silence was not as quiet or tense, eyes could only watch the interaction between the head doctor and the Mizukage.

"Now I'm sure that Sandaime would be delighted to know that one of his hospitals refused to help one of their fellow citizens and oh…I don't know…maybe fire a certain someone for not doing their JOB!"

The doctor stammered but agreed to see Naruto, though they didn't like they had no say in the matter, if the Mizukage was here then that meant that they better before excellent service and try not to do any suspicious activity when she was around but much to their dismay she was watching them like a hawk.

* * *

The hours passed by, it took a lot of effort but Naruto was putting up a fight not to get injected with needles, finally after calming him down they managed to put an I.V's and nutrients on Naruto. The boy was malnourished to the point where anyone could see his rib cage, Mei watched them carefully as they put I.V and nutrients in Naruto. She already saw him getting beat up by a group of adult men, who knows if they intended to poison him or not.

So when they were finally alone, Mei took the opportunity to ask Naruto why people were abusing him in the village.

"What's it to you lady?" he asked suspiciously, "So you can stab me when I tell you and call me a spawn from hell?"

"No little one, I just want to know out of curiosity sake…."

"Yeah right!"

"Listen hear, you ungrateful little brat!" She pulled herself off the wall towering over the little boy. Naruto squirmed under her intense glare as she leveled herself to his height, "I saved your life not once but twice! You owe me an explanation to why people are treating you like trash!"

Looking away from tears started to fall the blonde boy, Mei glare soften as she looked at the weeping boy.

"Tell me…" she said softly

"IT BECAUSE I HAVE THIS!" Lifting his shirt, he revealed a seal on his stomach Mei stared dumbfounded, upon his stomach was four symbols seal. Mei looked at it tracing circles around it, "I don't know what this thing is but it can't be a good thing since it brought me nothing but trouble…"

He sniffed trying so hard not to cry anymore but failed miserably, he let tears run freely down his cheeks "It hurts ya know…"

"What hurts?"

"That because of these markings I can't seem to find a single friend without being condemned or being chased through village like hunted animal…"

"What about your parents?" she asked softly

"I never knew them… I grew up alone with the old man Hokage watching over me. It stinks growing up alone with no one to tuck you in and say goodnight to you or have mommy or dad to even smile down at you to show love or concern."

Tears threatened once again to fall from Naruto eyes, as they did Mei reached up cupping his face wiping them away with her thumb. Heart-stricken Mei pulled the blonde haired boy into a loving embrace; she wanted to cry herself but refused to show any emotion in front of this boy.

Then something suddenly dawned on her pulling Naruto from her she asked him, "Say I didn't quite catch your name. What is it?"

Wiping his tears away he regained composure "Naruto…Uzumaki…why?"

Mei face went blank, no emotion showed on her face whatsoever. Naruto looked at her puzzled at why she went completely still, "Hey lady are you alright?"

Mei got up rolling both his sleeve up to his shoulder confusing Naruto even more with his actions. He silently watched this woman as she investigated his shoulders, first his left shoulder than the right shoulder, from what he could the eyes of the woman popped out of her sockets when she something on his shoulder.

"Naruto"

"Yes…"

"How long have you had this flaming birthmark on your right shoulder?"

"Ever since I was born so I was told, why?"

Mei took big steps back into the wall of the corner, now Naruto was even more confused about the woman action. A hand went straight for her chest as she began to breath heavily now, _'It's him, it's really him! My son Naruto, but they told me…AHH! Who cares what they told me I need to find out the truth now!'_

Making a dash to the door of the room, Mei looked around the hall frantically for a doctor or a nurse, she didn't care which came to she wanted to confirm her suspicious about this boy and she was not going to take no for an answer.

When a male nurse came walking down the hall she grabbed the unsuspecting man forcing him into the room, the man had little time to react before he was standing in front Naruto who gave him a curious look.

"I want you to take a DNA sample from him and from myself and I want results back."

Barely registering what Mei said he stared blankly at the boy and back at the Mizukage, "What do you want me to do?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose Mei repeated what she told him the first time around.

"But Lady Mizukage the possibility of you being **it's** mother…"

"It has a name!" She glared daggers, "And his name is Naruto!"

The male nurse flinched correcting himself.

"Beg your pardon Lady Mizukage."

He was trembling now from the glare he was receiving from the Mizukage satisfying her, "I'll take that a sample from both you immediately."

"Now that's what I want to hear and how long do I have to wait for the return of the test?"

"A couple of days, no longer than three to five." He said getting out two swabs and a tube out of the cabinet. "Please open your mouth lady Mizukage."

She did as she was told and moved to Naruto after a few seconds later after the inside of her cheeks were rubbed by the swab.

"Naruto listen to me sweetheart the 'nice' nurse over here is only going to a bit of saliva from your mouth and do some testing alright?"

Sweet-talking to him did not calm him down, as Mei had hoped, "No way lady I've been here many times before to know that they are going to kill me or do something to make me sick."

"Naruto I promise nothing will happen to you when I am here." Naruto gave her a worried glance but her feature was reassuring, "Trust me…"

After a few minutes of debating with himself, Naruto opened his mouth slowly allowing the nurse to enter the swab into his mouth to rub the inside of his cheek. When he finished Mei thanked the doctor and filled out the release forms for the blonde boy.

* * *

Mei and the boy were in front of the hospital looking at the sunset in the distant, Mei felt herself at ease for once in her life. She looked at the boy who was looking quite uncertain on what to do next standing next to her and decided to take him back to the hotel that she was staying at until the test has been completed.

"Naruto"

"Yes"

"How would you like to come with me to my hotel and I can try to whip us something to eat for dinner."

His smile was the only answer she received from him; outstretching her hand to him Naruto took her hand and began to walk back to Inn that she was staying at for the time being.

"What's the name of the Inn you're staying in Lady?"

"Mei"

"Wait…what"

"My name is Mei Terumī, Naruto."

"Oh…sorry…"

"No need to apologies little one, I didn't let you know my name soon as I learned yours." They began to walk hand in hand with each other as other threw dirty looks towards them. Mei ignored them as she concentrated on the path ahead of them.

"Naruto, tell me what are your dreams?"

He stopped walking forcing Mei to halt and turning around to face the opposite direction they were facing, and with a finger, he pointed to the north from what Mei could gather she looked to where he was pointing was mountain with faces but she immediately remembered what the mountain was with all the faces on it, Hokage Monument.

"I want to be Hokage."

She bent down placing both hands on his shoulders shifting him to make him face her, "I think that you'll make a great hokage someday but one day at a time okay?"

He nodded with a bright smile on his face.

"Come before it gets any dark out."

* * *

**LXD: Ok so here is another chapter update and I still need to work on the other chapter to keep my promise about the two-chapter update but I'm tired right now and will start tomorrow. Now I can't believe I was spelling AUNBU wrong and did not check it, I feel such a klutz. Anyway, R&R I want to hear what you readers have to say about this chapter until the next one. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Four days later

Naruto had finally found some people to call friends despite them being older of course; the Mizukage had been an interesting character, the night they went back to her hotel, he met her bodyguards Chōjūrō and Ao. Chōjūrō has short, tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He also has pointed, shark-like teeth which he thought were funny much to the mist ninja dismay. Nonetheless, his characteristic on the other hand told a different story, he was a bit shy when around new people but after a few days with Naruto he started to warm up to the boy a bit and officially became his first friend.

Ao was a middle-aged man with blue hair, which is styled in a moussed-up manner. His left eye was blue and his right eye was covered by an eye-patch, curious to know what was behind it he asked the older man why an eye patch had on, Ao dismissed it and told him that it was nothing to worry about, much to Naruto disappointment.

This happened overnight when they returned from the hospital, on the second day Mei had told Chōjūrō to take the day and keep Naruto accompany.

* * *

The next day Chōjūrō had nice conversation with the Mizukage.

"Lady Mizukage…" He could not believe what he was hearing, "Take the day off? But…but…but what about your protection surely Ao can't do all the work by himself…"

"Chōjūrō, Ao will be fine defending me after all I'm not some damsel in the distress that needs saving all the time or do you doubt my abilities as Mizukage?" she added with a smirk crossing her arms into thinking pose while putting a finger to her chin.

A trap question for and Chōjūrō knew it too. He face went from stunned to relaxation giving his leader a small smile.

"No Lady Mizukage I do not doubt."

"Okay then Chōjūrō, then enjoy your day off and spend some time with Naruto as well, the boy has few to no friends and I want to leave here after diplomatic businesses are done with a good impression on him."

He bowed understanding the situation and left her standing with a smirk on her face, soon after he left her smile turned into a frown as she thought deeply.

'_If Naruto is my son I want him by my side at all times.' _She began to turn inside of her hotel room, _'This village has done nothing but cause him pain and grief. Well if this is the way that this village will treat him than having him move to the Hidden Mist shouldn't be a problem once I've claimed custody over him.'_

Little did she know that taking Naruto with her would cause an issue with a certain someone that wanted to overthrow the Sandaime off the Hokage seat.

* * *

On the third day, Naruto was with Mei again and she decided to ask the boy a little about his life and only the simple things.

"Naruto"

"Yes"

"Tell me where do you go to school?"

"The Ninja Academy, all the teachers hate me for some reason as the people here do too." He gave frown as they walked by in the streets of Konoha hand in hand; people stared or glared at them for that matter, even whispers on how to kill the boy was in the air.

Mei tried to ignore the comments they were giving but the look that Naruto was radiating off was not helping. Grinding her teeth together in order to keep her cool she did the unthinkable in the eyes of the people to their shock she picked up Naruto and powered walked away.

When Mei felt, she was a safe away distance from hateful eyes she put Naruto to the ground resuming the stroll, "Are there any teachers that you feel that don't hate you?"

"Hmm…" Making a thinking face he pounder for a few moments before giving a response, "AHA, Iruka sensei and Mizuki sensei were always good to me especially Iruka sensei."

Nodded in acknowledgement the Mizukage made a mental to thank this Iruka for being kind hearted to Naruto after she finds out about those results and if this is her son.

Lost in her thoughts she did not notice she bumped into Fugaku and his son Itachi along the way.

"Oof, pardon me sir-Fugaku!"

"Mei what unexpected and unpleasant surprise, haven't seen you in a long time." His tone was not filled with emotion nor did he face show any delight upon seeing the red head again, Itachi stood silent nodding to acknowledge the Mizukage that was returned.

"Like wise."

The older Uchiha noticed that she was with Naruto.

"I see you decided to become acquaintances with the brat, don't bother with him he just a low life."

Mei growled viscously at him glaring at him darkly, however he was unmoved by the growling or the glare, "Let me tell you something Fugaku, this child is a human being like the rest of us and to be loved, respected like the rest of us, this boy hasn't done anything to you."

"It's not the boy you have to be worried it's what that thing inside of him you have to be worried about."

"What are you talking about? What thing inside of Naruto?" Now she was bit confused

"It's not my place to tell anyone who speaks of **it, **for they be will killed, now if you'll excuse me I have to pick up my son Sasuke from the academy." He walked passed her with Itachi saying goodbye following him not too far behind, "Good day Mei."

"Do you know what happened to your other son Fugaku?" she asked

Both men froze in their spot, if Mei could only see the pain that went through their faces it would have been heartbreaking, Fugaku was never a man to shed tears in front of anyone but if you had seen him the day that Jet went missing then you would have believed first hand.

"I don't want to talk about it; the memory is still fresh in my mind like it happened yesterday morning."

"If you need to…"

She was cut off before she finished that sentence, "No, I don't like talking about my personal problems to foreigners Mei and I don't care if you were my wife's best friend what's my problem is my problem and the clans we lost two the day of that fateful night. Mikoto was never the same when she found out the news and she's been in a coma lying on her bed still growing weaker and weaker each and every day."

Mei was silent letting a single teardrop from her eye, it dropped on Naruto hand and he looked up seeing this strong and beautiful woman on the verge of crying, it confused him greatly.

"I should get going Sasuke is due to come out from the academy soon."

With that said, he left. Mei felt a tug on her dress; looking down at Naruto she looked straight into his confused face, she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry little one, it just something inside hurts a lot and I haven't been able to see my best friend in a long time."

He stretched out his arms, knowing that he wanted to be carried Mei scooped him up in her arms but what he did next stunned her. He hugged her; wrapping his arms around her neck, he gave her a small squeeze burying his head in her left shoulder.

"It's okay right Mei we have each other right?"

Mei was stunned, speechless from his action, she promised herself that she would not cry but she let those years of holding back those tears fall freely from her eyes.

"Yes…N-Naruto we still have each other." She squeezed Naruto tightly, though Mei could not see it she knew he was smiling, _'If you are my son Naruto I promise you that I won't let you go and I promise to be there for you every day when you need me.'_

* * *

The fourth day came sooner than expected Mei and it was time to see if those DNA results were in. Mei woke early that Sunday morning she showered and changed quickly and went to the hospital leaving a very sleepy Naruto on her bed.

She left a note on the kitchen table for the three of them to read.

When she got the hospital she went to the front desk and asked for DNA test result, since the incident the service for that branch of Konoha emergency was increased tenfold as they recognized the Mizukage.

It took a least twenty minutes but the nurse that they encountered a couple of days ago was there, "Ah Lady Mizukage a pleasure to have here again."

"Pleasure all mine er…I didn't quite catch your name last time what is it?"

"Nurse Baki Abumi at your service."

"Baki alright then, but you most already know what I'm here for." She stated eagerly

"Yes, yes the test result to see if you are the mother of Naruto Uzumaki. No let's take a look shall we." He took out the folder and the paper of the test results, "Now when it comes to being the mother of Naruto Uzumaki, Lady Mizukage the probability of you being the mother is…"

Mei bit her bottom lip crossed hers finger praying to a higher to give a second chance with this boy, Baki read the result and looked wide-eyed he read over and over and over about 20 times, he was speechless.

"Well don't keep me in suspense what is it?" she said impatiently

"The probability of you being the mother is…99.9%..."

Quick as the flash she ripped that paper out of his hands reading the results, she read about 15 times before her knees gave out from anxiety. Finally, she can be reunited with her not so dead long son.

Baki called for a chair and it came immediately for the Mizukage as tears spilled freely from her eyes as a smile gave way. Baki noticed that these tears were not tears of sadness but tears of joy. Now given the circumstance that was presented if the Mei was somebody else either than the Mizukage he would immediately told the woman to abandon the child for he had the fox within him but since wasn't he kept his mouth shut and put on a fake smile for her.

"You can stop faking that smile." She said wiping the tears away, immediately the smiling was lost, "I know you and this village were hateful to my son and I swear unto you that you and everyone else here in this village will have nightmares if another finger is laid upon his head. Do I make myself clear or do I have to make an example of you?"

He swallowed dryly

"That's not a threat that's a promise!"

She took the results and left the hospital, no one moved or breathed when she left, fear and guilt was left hanging in the air, if the village had known that boy they tormented was the son the Mizukage how different they would have treated him. Now they had to watch out.

Mei rushed to get home knocking anyone away who was in her path stopping her from being reunited with her beloved son Naruto. Right when she was in front of the inn hotel, she heard a familiar cry.

"NOW WE HAVE YOU SPAWN FROM HELL!"

"WE'RE GOING TO SEND BACK FROM WHERE YOU CAME FROM!"

Sprinting towards the direction, they yelling and screaming was coming she was determined to protect Naruto, _'Hold my son your mother is on the way.'_

* * *

Naruto was once again backed into the corner of an alley like he was previously when Mei rescued him the first time. This time he was not too sure if Mei would make it in time to save him now there was six grown men who wanted to kill him now.

They were upon him in an instance faster before he can say help.

When Mei reached her destination, her blood boiled over to the top, there she saw her son being beaten to pulp not by one, nor two, not even three but six grown men beating a six-year-old boy. Quickly she ran to the first one she could grab punching him square in the face knocking him in an instance, next she made few hands sign and blew steam in the air the area covering the area completely.

The five stopped their assault on the boy looking around.

"Hey what gives?"

"Where this fog come from?"

A scream was heard and then other and then another scaring three men, Mei was making quick work of Naruto assaulters by karate chopping them to the neck rendering them unconscious.

"I'm getting out of here!" one of them said

"Wait for me!"

When both men around their 40's bolted one collided with the heel of the Mizukage in the stomach and the other was hit with a midair-spinning roundhouse kick to the face slamming them both to the opposite wall.

Quickly she raced to Naruto scooping him up in her arms.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"Hush Naruto, it's only me…" Naruto calmed realizing Mei saved his life again hugging her.

When the fog cleared, the last man was standing face to face with the Mizukage but she recognized him immediately.

"YOU!"

"Oh no, not you again!" He was sweating bullets now

Mei fought the urge to kill the man then and their but she kept her cool, "Why are you and companions attacking this poor boy? What has he done to you!"

'Such a beautiful young woman dirtying her hands with scum like that 'demon brat'.' He thought, but just looking at her clothes, he could tell she was a foreigner and he would teach her the way of Konoha. He was oblivious to the death glare he was receiving from her as he walked in front of her raising his right hand as a suggestion for a truce she only stared at him. Thinking this was a good sign he then spoke up loud enough for people on the street to hear, "Now, now what's a beautiful lady like you doing holding up... _trash _like that?"

The crowd that was near the alleyway stopped walking and their activities started to look up smirk thinking that Mei would drop the boy that was in her arms.

"Oh? Tell me I ask why is he...'_trash_'?" she said sweetly with venom, the man oblivious to her hidden threat replied

"Ah that I cannot tell you, you see it's the law that is punishable by death if we speak of that... that demon-thing."

Mei now really had to hold back the urge to kill him but she knew killing civilians from a foreign country was not going to look good especially for a foreign Kage. Thinking about what Fugaku said about a law punishable by death she decided to push a little more.

"Oh do go on and tell, then maybe I can see the _'demon'_ for what he really is" she said while gritting teeth

The man accepted her challenge and proudly announced while pointing at the blond in her arm "Well then I will, he has the Kyūbi inside of him and is now the boy is the Kyūbi jinchu-!" the man never got to finish the sentence as a kunai was thrown hitting dead center of his back curtsy of an ANBU.

The crowd gasped and the ANBU looked at them and said aloud "He had broken the Sandaime law and was punished accordingly go about your business!"

They did, and then an ANBU wearing a bear's mask walked up to Mei.

"Mizukage-sama, Sandaime wishes to speak to you in his office privately" Mei nodded knowing that she and him were going to have a nice long chat with each other. The ANBU escorted her to Hokage tower, oh yeah they were going to have a long chat.

* * *

**LXD: Finally finished and as promised the second chapter from April completed. Now this took a lot from me and a good three hours or more to come up with, so I'm hoping to see some feedback. Anyway happy summer to all of you and put on some sunscreen lotion because it's going to be hot for a few days, so check the forecast. Anyway until the next chapter, R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

-Hokage Tower -

Hiruzen Sarutobi a man with many talents as well as holding the title of Sandaime Hokage or the Third Fire shadow. He has been looking at the recent event that took place the last couple of days through his crystal ball with the Mizukage and Naruto.

He was surprised that the Mizukage even took Naruto in at Hotel Inn; he had order ANBU ninjas to spy on the two of them without raising an alarm that might end discuss with the leader of the Hidden Mist, talks were going well about strength but he did not want to make the Mizukage feel threatened.

He watched with interest for the last five days on the Mizukage who showed great interest in Naruto and even letting him sleep with her that surprised him greatly.

However today not a good day, his worst enemy paper work was loaded on his desk, he was pestered with complaints about Naruto misbehavior the days previous before the arrival of the Mizukage. He was greatly grateful for the last couple of days that the Mizukage had spent time with Naruto and the blonde boy seemed very at ease with this woman. He groaned at the pile, and if that wasn't enough the Mizukage had been seen with Naruto going to the hospital even going so far as carrying the boy in her arms while he slept but really caught his attention was that a foreign threatened a civilian doctor, he wondered what brought this on.

Suddenly the doors burst open and there stood a seemingly a very angry looking Mei with a sleeping but battered Naruto in her arms. She looked at him and growled before walking in the room.

'_This can't be good.' _Sarutobi knew Mei had a very calm personality, though rumor has it that once she angry, she angry not one man or woman has escaped her wrath.

"Mizukage-sama what is the meaning of this! Barging into the room without knocking, have you no respect for your elders?" He asked wondering what brought this on just a few days ago she was smiling and having a good time with Naruto.

'_Maybe that's it…' _He thought, _'It could have been what happened to Naruto but then again every village had its problems and Naruto is my problem.' _

He looked closely at the boy he could clearly see the cuts he had on his arms and bruises. He made a mental note to have an investigation to see who thought it was smart to hurt a 6-year-old boy.

"Oh I don't know Hokage-_sama _maybe it's the fact that I see a 6 year old boy getting beaten up by older men who have no remorse for a boy who tell me that he is a Jinchuurki!" She said a bit sarcastically, "How do you think I feel!"

Sarutobi nodded to his ANBU to leave the room before activating the silencing seals in the room. The Hokage eyed her wondering how she got that information. He would definitely look into it later, right now, though he had to settle Mei down before things got out of hand.

"Please tell why it may concern you about Naruto wellbeing because the boy is my responsibility to look after as well as the village."

"Well you are doing a very lousy job of doing it."

"No need for sarcasms Mei." He shot back, "I want to know why you care for him so much?"

Her voice softened and her eyes seemed a bit calmer, "Because I've failed him for his first 6 years and I'll be damned if I fail him ever again."

Sarutobi was confused.

"I don't understand what do you mean by that? What is he to you?" Sarutobi asked with a frown

Tears began to form in her eyes, Sarutobi was officially clueless as of now, right in front of him was a very strong kunoichi crying, she whispered barely audible.

"He is my son…"

Hiruzen blinked the pipe in his mouth fallen to the floor. '_D-did she just say 'son'?_' He could not believe on what he just heard regaining his bearings he stuttered, "Wait what?"

She wiped her tears with right hand since she was carrying Naruto in her left before looking at him, "He is my son."

She said it but a louder this time.

It registered; he shot upwards making his seat fall behind him "THATS IMPOSSIBLE THE BOYS PARENTS DIED THE NIGHT OF THE ATACK! HOW CAN YOU BE HIS MOTHER WHEN I SAW HER DIE RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY EYES?"

She had no energy to scream, "Are you calling me a liar Hokage-sama_?_"

"YES, YES I AM! I'M DEFINETLY CALLING YOU A LIAR!"

"Ok then…"

Placing Naruto on the couch gently as he could not to wake him, she walked over to the desk and pulled out the between her dress and her fishnets a paper that she took from the Konoha Hospital slamming it on the table. The Sandaime was not amused by her action but he was interested in the paper.

Picking it up he read the paper results, his reaction was priceless; he stood mouth agape with his eyes popping out of his sockets, he stuttered with his words.

"B-b-b-b-b-but…t-t-t-th-that's impossible!" Mei smirked she pulled a fast one on him and was enjoying it, "This is a misunderstanding, I knew the boy's parents before they died and his sister and I know that you are not one of them, but how?"

"It's a long story." Mei sighed and breathed in before saying, "6 years ago I came to Konoha during the crisis of the Bloody Mist looking for a place as an escape. During my first month I met Minato at a bar and we talked, exchanged stories with one another, had sake about 20 glassed later we got drunk and sort of did it with each other."

"You mean you had…"

"Yes." She said quickly blushing in the process, "When I found out I was pregnant with Naruto Terumi Namikaze I avoided Kushina for nine months until I gave birth."

The Sandaime was still stunned and barely processing the information as Mei continued.

"Too make a long story short, I was in the hospital gave birth, got kidnapped by hooded figure who wanted something from Kushina, rescued by Minato, saw Akiko my goddaughter for the first time and then second with another family and finally got knocked out by Minato who told me he was going to put the Kyūbi in Naruto."

Silence

"Any question?"

He looked down at Naruto who was still sleeping with those cuts and bruises on him. He smiled, _'Finally things were looking up for the boy now maybe he could be happy and live a normal life with a mother.'_

"I have none." He faced the window placing both arms behind his back.

"Good because I have one for you lord third." He shifted his head towards her, "Why did you lie and sent an ANBU to me telling me that Naruto was dead and kept him away from me all these years?"

He sighed facing turned his head looking at his village, "I did not lie to you Mei nor did I tell an ANBU to tell you that message because I never took into consideration that you were the mother of Naruto to be honest."

"I don't follow…" she shrugged her hands throwing them down in frustration, "I remember waking up and an ANBU came to me with a doctor telling me Naruto was dead and that all children that were newborns died during the attack…why?"

"I don't know why that happened." Sandaime saw her refection it was obvious that she hurt from having her 'son' apart from her all years and he had to deal once before but with the Uchiha clan, "I can only tell you this Mei, I took Naruto and Akiko and looked at their birth certificate it said they were both the son of Minato and Kushina."

"Then someone must still have the real one hidden forging the fake so no one knows that a foreigner is the mother."

"Possibly…"

"But do I still get custody over Naruto though?"

"Yes but my only concern is this…Naruto cannot leave the village."

"WHAT!" She shrieked Naruto jumped but resumed sleeping shifting in his sleep

"He is citizen of Konoha and the son of a former Kage and current a Kage; I understand if that's what you were thinking of the latter of what I said." He turned facing her, it was not a question but a statement, "Put this in your mind Mei Terumī."

She flinched he had never said her name with force in his tone, she clenched her fist, she was angry, she has been lied to and separated from her son for far too long.

"Naruto cannot leave for he possesses the nine tails within him, and giving him away will not sit well with the elders and they will fight to keep him here at all cost. Second problem, the council of the village will have to approve for him to leave with you which will lead back to the first problem."

Mei mentally slapped herself so close and yet so far, she had forgotten that every village has a village council from each head of a clan and they approve she will have to convince the elders to let Naruto come with but that will not be easy from what she experienced, they are difficult people to deal with.

"I want to be with my son Sarutobi is there an alternative?"

He stroked his goatee, "Well you two options here Mei; One: give up your title as the fifth Mizukage and move here to Konoha or two: we can send one of our own to the Hidden Mist and watch Naruto growth and movement except when it comes to private times and update me on his performance which would you prefer?"

She didn't like it but what choice did she have, losing the title of Mizukage meant that all the work she has done for Mist would flush down the toilet but second she didn't like either because it was an invasion of family matter.

"I choose…"

* * *

When the talk was done it was already evening, Mei left Hokage tower with a small smile on her face. She was reunited with her son finally and she could not wait to tell him the news.

When she got back to the hotel inn Chōjūrō and Ao were waiting for her in the living room.

"Ah Mizukage you have returned." Chōjūrō said first

"Yes I have, thank you for pointing that out Chōjūrō." He smiled as he went to reading a book

"You seem to be in a better mode Mizukage. Anything particular happened today?" Ao said raising a brow

"Yes I finally have my son back."

"Thats great…wait a minute…" Ao and Chōjūrō looked at each other than at her, "YOU HAVE SON!"

Mei looked at them smiling and nodding, now they were confused and bewildered, Mei had no children, did she?

"Mizukage…that's wonderful new but where is your son?" Chōjūrō said unbelieving

"More importantly who is he?" Ao chimed

"You met him before and he somewhere in the room…" Chōjūrō an Ao raced around the small tearing and searching everywhere the room for the Mizukage son. Mei had to suppress laughter from erupting for the answer was in her arms.

After three hours of searching they were exhausted from looking, Mei sat in the living stroking Naruto blonde hair with enormous grin on her face.

"Give up boys or need a hint."

"No, no, no Lady Mizukage we are shinobi and we do not give up that easily." Ao said pounding his chest prideful; Chōjūrō on the other hand was studying the Mizukage face.

'_The Mizukage is certainly in a good mood today and she's stroking Naruto's hair which is odd of her to do. She never does that unless…' _It hit him like a ton of bricks

"Naruto…"

"What was that Chōjūrō?" She asked still smiling

"Naruto is your son!" He exclaimed pointing his finger at the boy

"What!" Ao was taken aback; he looked between his leader and the boy that was sleeping on her leg with his mouth opened

Mei smiled at him and looked at the two in front of her before saying "I will explain all but not here and especially not now...we will stay in Konoha for a bit longer than I excepted so make yourselves comfortable as can be, is that clear."

They nodded

"Good now if you'll excuse me I want to spend to time with my son."

She went into her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

"Did you know that the Mizukage had child?" as Ao in astonishment

"No, form what I saw from her is that she was very fond of children."

* * *

Mei walked with Naruto towards the king size bed in the middle of the room, Mei then lied down with Naruto still hugging him tightly.

"After all these years Naruto, I'm finally able to touch you again." She whispered brining his back closer to her chest, "I promise you Naruto I'll never let you go and I will protect you."

Her eyelids were heavy and soon enough she too was fast asleep with her son. However, she kept in the back of her mind that she'll have to go before the council of Konoha village and have them agree to the thirds plan and not to mention she will have to tell the news to Naruto that she is his mother which excited her greatly.

**LXD: That's a wrap for June update #1. Thank you to Tigress and Hellfire for reviewing the previous chapter and thank you to those who are subscribing to the story even though this story is progressing slowly I'm still grateful. Till the next chapter R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing **

* * *

Chapter 15

Morning broke over the sleepy village of Konoha, the wind rustle against the tree rustling the leaves as the sun broke the dusk of night. The village was sound asleep few shops were beginning to open to prepare for another day, few were walking on the streets to get fresh air while others were waking ready to start another day.

One particular Shinobi was up at dawn at a certain hotel inn, already showered changed and making some tea for herself in the kitchen. The anxiety that she felt was killing her, Mei wanted this day to speed up as much as possible. Why, you may ask because today was the day in which Naruto finally get to know who mother really is. On the other hand, Mei was starting to have doubts about the plans that she set up with the third hokage but for Naruto sake if that route was taken, she was going to do what her heart told her to do it and be happy about it.

The boiling pot whistled as it signaled that it was ready to be served; taking out a cup; she poured herself the hot liquid, walked to the window opening to let the cool breeze hit her face as the it opened. She sighed deeply suddenly lost her thoughts.

'_If this plan does works I will definitely have to cut my hair up to my shoulder.' _She pictured herself with shorter hair as she had six years ago. _'It would not look bad just a little different than I am use too.'_

Lost in her thoughts, she did not hear Ao come into the living room when he called out to her.

"Lady Mizukage?"

Startled by his voice she turned quickly spilling her tea a bit on the ground giving anyone her famous glare for interrupting her thoughts. She soon regained composure once she saw it none other than Ao she gave him a cold stare sending shivers down his spine.

Apparently, he was still wearing his pajamas and his hair was a bit in a mess as the sweat dripped from his forehead with nervousness written all over his face.

"What do you want Ao?"

"Ehh…nothing really…just wanted to say good morning…Lady Mizukage…heh…heh"

"Hmm…" She took a sip from her tea looking out the window once again

Ao being curious as he was looked at the Mizukage from the reflection of the window since it was opened partially; he looked at her with calculating eyes before questioning her.

"Is something on your mind?"

"Hmm…" She took a deep breath then exhaled, "Remember when I told you 'I will explain all but not here and especially not now...we will stay in Konoha for a bit longer than I excepted so make yourselves comfortable as can be'?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I was going to tell you and Chōjūrō when we got back to the Hidden Mist about the talk I had with the third hokage but it appears I going to tell you anyways. Well get comfortable I going to tell what happened…"

* * *

Flashback

He stroked his goatee, "Well you two options here Mei; One: give up your title as the fifth Mizukage and move here to Konoha or two: we can send one of our own to the Hidden Mist and watch Naruto growth and movement except when it comes to private times and update me on his performance which would you prefer?"

She didn't like it but what choice did she have, losing the title of Mizukage meant that all the work she has done for Mist would flush down the toilet but second she didn't like either because it was an invasion of family matter.

"I choose…" Her lips froze dare she say it. Dare she say that she was going to give up her title as the fifth Mizukage if she did that means that she will lose everything that she worked to gain alliance with the Hidden Leaf Village? She did not want to lose that chance, on the other hand if she took Naruto away from his rightful birth place, she be taking the heir to the village. Not to mention the elders of this village looked to Naruto as weapon since he was a jinchuurki take that away and she got war on her hands despite the monitoring of his every movement.

'I don't want war between Mist and Leaf. The hidden Mist is in no condition to go to war especially against the Leaf; they have an alliance with Sunagakure and a few others Nations.'

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she hid her face within her bangs, everything that she worked for was going to be lost with her final decision unless…Then it hit her, one of the two body guards could hold the position but which one was the question. Chōjūrō is part of the Seven Swordsmen group, which was a good thing; but he is too shy of an individual and lacks self-confidence in his abilities not to mention he was new at the whole bodyguard thing. Ao on the other hand was an experienced veteran, having been raised under the feared regime of the Bloody Mist and having fought in war before he could easily know what to do with the village and clearly steer it in the right direction despite his tough attitude.

Making up her mind, she decided on her decision. The third waited patiently on the young woman, it was very crucial that she chooses wisely and not based on emotion.

"I choose…to give up the title third…" she said, "I want to be with my son…"

He looked at her coldly looking straight into her eyes as he leaned on his hands on the table, studying her face very carefully making sure that this was her decision and not based on emotions.

"Are you sure?" he said gruffly

"Yes, I will give up the title and live here beside I just thought about a person who will fit the job perfectly as my successor and it has been a long six years of mourning."

"Very well Mei…" The old man went through his desk opening up a drawer taking out a thick packet and sliding it in front of Mei.

She did not need to be told twice on what laid before her, for back in her home she had a similar one, it was the citizenship packet. She nodded her head in approval; the third took out a feather pen for her as she began to write into the evening. It was long process but after fours hours it was worth it as Mei thought, she could finally breathe a sigh of relief when she put that feather pen down from her aching right hand.

"Give it three to six months to let the paper work process between the elders and village councils to make their final decisions, but I am sure they will be more than will to let you stay after they hear what you have to say."

"Hmm…"

The thirds quickly went through the packet making sure that Mei did not miss a spot; once he was done revising; he dismissed the redhead woman leaving her with a final thought as she went to collect her son.

"Just to let you Mei, Kumogakure is sending representatives over for talks about a peace treaty with Konoha in about three months I suggest you let your successor know that whoever they might be."

"Thank you third; I will bear it in mind."

"Have a good evening Mei."

"Same to you, Hiruzen Sarutobi."

She left leaving the third in his thoughts at his desk.

"One more thing Mei…" She turned her head right as she step her foot out the door, "Tonight I will send a message meeting to all the head leaders of every clan and to let you know that tomorrow which is today at noon will be begin the meeting."

"Thank you…"

End Flashback

* * *

Mei left the part out that she has already chosen Ao to be her successor that night when she was coming home; she wanted to surprise him today when the time came to announce the new Mizukage, and so for now she kept it in the back her mind until noon, speaking of time.

"What time is it any way?"

Ao was stunned to hear the story of yesterday occurrence, the Mizukage had a choice of letting go her position or letting one of Konoha very own watch the boys every movement, hopefully he thought to himself that the Mizukage choose the second option instead of the first but then it was her decisions to make.

"Hello…earth Ao...HEY!"

"Yes Lady Mizukage I understand perfectly!" Silence three seconds passed "Umm…that's not what you asked for was it?"

Ao looked at his soon to be leader face, her face read annoyed on it and he was sweating bullets already.

"No… it wasn't…" she said she then leaned close into his ears, "Don't pay too much attention to me again and I'll kill you!"

Ao paled ghostly white as he breathing suddenly stopped it just hitched in his throat however luckily a certain someone was listening to whole conversation and saved his companion from further embarrassment in front of his leader.

"It is 7:00 am in the morning Lady Mizukage." Both turned to see a fully showered and clothed Chōjūrō standing at the entrance of living room with a smile on his face.

"Chōjūrō how long have you been standing there?" Ao demanded

"Enough to hear the Mizukage's story about her needing to be at Konoha village council hall at noon which I need to express Lady Mizukage…whatever decision you make you have my support all the way." Mei wanted to hug this young man; she started to tear as she heard these words coming out of his mouth.

"You also have mine Mizukage whatever you chose we'll be right behind you."

"Thank you…the both of you…" She choked on her sob but let the tears run freely as she smiled, "You don't know how much this means to me…"

Naruto was the final one to come into the room, when he came in he was still in his clothes from the other night and he was groggy as well. "Heey lady…" he said rubbing his tired eyes, "Where can I get a decent meal around here?"

Ao narrowed his eyes at him as he stood and towered over the young blonde-haired boy, "Boy I hope you more respect for the Mizukage that is no way for you to speak to her like that."

Naruto was not the one to take orders from anyone and he certainly was not in the mood to be dealing authority like figures like this person. "Hey…buzz off Cyclops nobody asked you for your opinion!"

"Cyclops!" Ao roared, "WHY YOU!"

Without warning he smacked the young boy across the face sending skidding to the other end of the wall from where he standing.

"Oh my…" Chōjūrō flinched, as if he was the one who received the impact of the wall instead of Naruto. He looked at the Mizukage; shock was evented in her face and just like it turned to pure rage. Faster than the human eye could see she dropped kicked Ao to the floor hitting in the most sensitive spot to a man can have and raced to her sons side cradling him in her arms as he suddenly realized what had happen and began to sob in her chest.

Ao groaned in pain as he put his hands to his crotch trying to recover from the sudden burst of pain, without warning he was suddenly lifted to the air face to face with an enraged soon to be Mizukage with tears running down her face.

"Don't you ever, I mean ever touch my SON like that again! You hear me Ao, not you or Chōjūrō or anyone in this damn village has the right to discipline by hitting him! I don't want to hear you excuse why you hit him got it!" Ao could only nod as he continued to groan in pain, dropping him to the floor caused more pain to erupt.

"If you ever hit my son again I swear I will make your life a living nightmare!" Angry tears still rolled down her face. Ao was slowly but surely was getting up from the ground as he asked for forgiveness from both Naruto and Mizukage, which only Mei glared at him but forgave Naruto on the other hand suddenly, realized what the woman holding said.

"Hey…*sniff*…you called me 'son'…" Wiping the tears from his eyes, "Why?"

Wiping her own tears she looked at him with a smile, "That because Naruto you are my son…"

Quickly pushing her away, he took a good look at this woman's face before shouting to her in anger, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU LADY! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST HOLD ME HERE AND PRETEND TO BE MY MOTHER AND EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE YOU!"

"Naruto please let me explain…" she was caught off by him

"WELL I GOT NEWS FOR YOU I DON'T HAVE PARENTS NO ONE WANTS ME I'M THE MONSTER OF KONOHA, THE ONE WHO BRINGS MISFORUTANE TO EVERYONE WHO SEES ME, I ALWAYS BEEN ATTACKED NEVER ONCE FELT LOVE OR BEEN HUGGED OR TOLD THAT THEY, THAT THEY EVER… loved me...not once...ever…" he said barely audible Chōjūrō knew this a family matter quickly gathered Ao and left Naruto and Mei to talk to each other. This is not what Mei was hoping for; this really was not the result she excepted to receive at all.

Setting Naruto down on his two feet, she stooped down to his level with sympathy and love written in her eyes.

"Naruto I know this a lot to digest but please believe me I am your mother."

"Why? So you can stab me in the back like everyone else did?"

'_This village is going to feel my wrath when I get my hands them!' _She thought, shaking her head she said to him. "Naruto if I wanted to hurt you would I have taken you in?"

"No…"

"Then…" It hit her suddenly "Look here…" She took out the test results showing him and point to the bottom where the 99% was, he stared showing no emotion to the where the black and white number was. He pulled the paper down to see this woman face, she had sad smile but he narrowed his eyes and did something that she was not excepting him to do, he smacked her across the face on her left cheek. Naruto may have been small but he packed quite the punch, nonetheless she stared at him blankly touching the irritating burn on her left cheek.

"Where were you when I needed you?" he sank to his knees and began to sob Mei enveloped him in a hug while whispering in his ears, "I'm sorry" and "I never knew you were alive…" repeatedly all the while crying onto his shoulders and squeezing him hard refusing to let him go.

She whispered into his ear "I'm sorry, I never knew you were alive they told me you were... Naruto I'M SORRY THEY TOLD ME YOU WERE DEAD!" Squeezing him more. Naruto quiet awkwardly was standing there with tears flowing down his cheeks not knowing what to do since this was the first time someone had hugged him with affection.

'_So this is what real affection and love is like…' _ Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around her neck, Mei heart melted when she felt his hands go around her neck and squeezing her hug back.

"I promise I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again...ever…"

"You promise?"

"Yes Naruto I promise…"

"I love you mom…"

Her heart melted when she heard him say that, "And I love you my son…"

Chōjūrō peeked at the both of them; he smiled at the scene before him. It warmed his heart to see his leader finally able to amend with her son.

"Chōjūrō what's going on?" Ao whispered loudly enough for Chōjūrō to hear but softly enough for the his leader not to notice that they were spying on them.

"They making amends Ao I suggest we let them make them for a little while longer before interrupting."

"Yeah, yeah need I need to remind you that the Mizukage has to meet with Konoha village council to discuss matters?"

"Oh hush up you old geezer and let them enjoy the moment with each other besides the Mizukage has not seen her son in a very long time."

"Hmph, you forget I loathe children." "If Lady Mizukage heard you say that she drop kick you again since she does have a soft-spot for children."

Ao grumbled under his breath as he placed ice back on his groin, "This is the reason why I don't want to get mar…"

"Finish that sentence Ao and I'll kill you!"

Ao shut his lips before anything else was said. His companion had to stifle laughter from erupting on the hand Ao sent a death glare to the young man and began to limp to his way to bathroom.

* * *

**LXD: So pardon for the long delay I have been busy, but I'm going straight to the point I get one review saying that and I quote "Abominably slow. Everything here could have been done in two or three chapters, so it has actually been pretty boring" unquote. I understand if you are not use to slow updates, I should've pointed this out before anything else, this story is going to take a while to complete so your patients is greatly appreciated. On that note please comment, rate and/or subscribe, until the next chapter.**


End file.
